Brother or Father
by Sauterelle
Summary: Parce que Dean est bien plus qu'un frère pour Sam. Une petite série de tags sur les frères Winchester se passant avant la série et pendant la série. - Dernier chapitre publié COMPLETE
1. Dean

_**Petite série d'OS sur la relation entre Dean et Sam, de pov et d'époques différents, donc il y aura des pre-series. Je publierai de nouveaux tags au fur et à mesure.**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong>

Pour Dean Winchester, il n'y avait pas photo : un bébé, c'est moche. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends à la naissance de son petit frère.

Pendant des mois, il avait vu le ventre de sa mère grossir anormalement, jusqu'à devenir tellement énorme que sa pauvre Maman arrivait à peine à se déplacer. Mais celle-ci avait toujours gardé le sourire, tout comme son père, parce que tout deux avaient dit qu'il y avait un bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de Mary et que c'était _formidable._

Dean les avait crus. Après tout, ses parents ne mentaient jamais. Ils n'avaient pas menti quand ils lui ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres dans son placard, ils n'avaient pas menti quand ils lui avaient dit que le Père Noël lui apporterait des beaux cadeaux le 25 décembre, ou bien quand les cloches cachaient les œufs dans le jardin le jour de Pâques. Alors Dean les avait crus, et s'était mis à imaginer un beau bébé tout beau, tout rose, comme sur les emballages de couches qu'il voyait au supermarché. Il s'était imaginé jouer avec le bébé, qui rirait comme dans les pubs à la télé, et qu'il lui apprendrait à jouer au foot, et au base-ball… Parce que _bien sûr_, il aurait un petit frère. Il ne voulait pas de petite sœur. Pas de fille comme à l'école qui pleurnichait tout le temps. Il avait dit à ses parents qu'il voulait un petit frère. Ils avaient ri tout les deux et lui avaient dit qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir le bébé, qu'il viendrait tel qu'il serait.

Heureusement pour Dean, après que ses parents soient revenus du médecin, sa Maman lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait un petit frère. C'était sans conteste le plus beau jour de la vie de Dean. Il se surprit à remercier il ne savait pas vraiment qui, mais à remercier quand même parce qu'il en avait besoin, et s'était replongé dans ses beaux rêves d'avenir.

Et puis c'était arrivé. Un soir, Maman, Papa et Dean partirent en catastrophe à l'hôpital parce que Maman ne se sentait pas bien. Les médecins emmenèrent Maman dans une salle privée, sous le regard inquiet de Dean. Son père l'avait assis sur ses genoux et avait tenté de le rassurer, mais sa propre voix tremblait. Finalement, Dean s'était endormi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que son père ne le réveille en sursaut et l'emmène dans un dédale de couloirs, à la suite d'une infirmière.

Le beau bébé rose qui riait tout le temps avait disparu au moment même où Dean posa les yeux sur le paquet de couvertures dans les bras de sa mère. Son père l'avait soulevé pour le déposer près de Maman, et celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres, écarta légèrement les couvertures. Dean écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas un bébé potelé dans les bras de sa mère, mais une espèce de limace remuante tout rouge avec des semblants de cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne immense. Une paire d'yeux à demi-fermé se braquèrent sur Dean qui fronça du nez à cause de l'odeur. Non seulement, ce… ce truc ne ressemblait à rien, mais en plus il sentait mauvais !

« Regarde, Dean, c'est ton petit frère. C'est Sam. » avait dit Mary dans un murmure. Dean avait levé un regard effaré vers elle, et avait demandé si on ne pouvait pas le rendre pour le remplacer par un autre plus beau. Mary avait écarquillé les yeux, mais John n'avait put retenir un éclat de rire qu'il étouffa rapidement. Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Dean et avait dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il grandira et il deviendra de plus en plus beau, comme les bébés sur les emballages. ». Dean était resté sceptique. Mais au final, ils gardèrent le bébé.

Les mois qui suivirent furent les pires de la vie de Dean. Et son image sur les bébés avait radicalement changé. Les bébés, ça sent mauvais, c'est moche – il n'y avait que ses parents pour trouver que leur dernier-né était _le plus beau bébé de la Terre_ – et, comble de l'horreur, ça pleure tout le temps. Le matin, le midi, le soir, la nuit… Sam ne laissait aucun répit à ses parents, ni à Dean qui voyait ses nuits écourtées à cause des pleurs bruyants du bébé. Et les quelques fois où Dean avait une furieuse envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, Sam braquait aussitôt sur son frère son regard innocent. Oui, parce qu'autant il avait les paupières à moitié collées à l'hôpital, autant aujourd'hui, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et c'est un regard de chien battu, perfectionné depuis sa naissance, qu'il braquait sur son aîné chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Et puis au fil des semaines, Sam avait pleuré de moins en moins, et Mary et John avaient décrété que Sam était un bébé calme. Même si Dean, que les cris de son petit frère dérangeaient les samedis et dimanches matins, n'était pas entièrement d'accord, il avait quand même avoué que Sam s'était amélioré. A présent, son petit frère passait plus de temps à ramper par terre, au plus grand plaisir de John et Mary, et Dean avait finalement trouvé amusant de le voir gigoter partout. Et puis, il retrouvait enfin l'espoir que _peut-être_ un jour, son frère pourrait marcher et courir et que Dean pourrait enfin lui apprendre à jouer au foot et au base-ball.

Au final, jamais Dean n'apprit à Sam à jouer au foot et au base-ball.

Dean lui apprit à marcher, à parler, à s'habiller et faire ses lacets tout seul, à bien faire ses devoir, à regarder les deux côtés de la route avant de traverser, à viser avec un pistolet, à se battre au corps-à-corps, à nettoyer des armes, à ne pas se perdre dans les bois, à conduire, à comment draguer les filles…

Dean avait appris à son frère tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, parce que leur mère n'était pas là pour le faire, et parce que leur père passait le plus clair de son temps à la chasse plutôt qu'avec ses fils.

Pour Dean Winchester, il n'y avait pas photo : un bébé, c'est moche. Mais son frère était bien plus que ça. Son frère était la vie qu'il avait sauvée d'un incendie, son frère était ce petit être sur lequel il avait veillé sans relâche, auquel il avait tout appris, celui qu'il avait _élevé. _Et même aujourd'hui, dix-neuf ans après la naissance de son frère, Dean savait qu'il veillerait _toujours _sur son frère, même si Sam était parti à l'université depuis un an, même s'il refusait de répondre à ses appels, même si Dean lui en voulait énormément de les avoir abandonné, leur père et lui.

Parce que l'amour que Dean avait pour Sam était bien plus que fraternel. C'était le même que porterait un parent pour son enfant.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et j'essaierai de publier le prochain OS la semaine prochaine.<em>**


	2. John

**_Merci à toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Comme promis, voici la suite, cette fois basée sur John. Pour les fans de Sam, je promets que le prochain OS sera centré sur lui. _**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>John<strong>

Les jours suivant la mort de Mary avaient été… et bien, ils avaient été tellement longs, horribles et vides de sens, que John ne s'en rappelait même plus. Il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir de la septième bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait pour seul compagnie, alors qu'il était avachi sur un sofa qui n'était pas le sien, dans un salon qui n'était pas le sien, d'une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. La sienne avait cramé à peine trois jours plus tôt, et Mary avec.

John se rappelait aussi qu'une aimable voisine d'une cinquantaine d'années qui habitait dans le quartier lui avait proposé de vivre chez elle le temps qu'il règle certaines choses, qu'il reconstruise sa vie… Reconstruire sa vie. C'est ce que tous ses amis lui avaient conseillé. John avait laissé échapper un rire sans joie à cette pensée. C'était beau, tout ce discours. Reconstruisez votre vie, oubliez tout ça, trouvez un nouveau job… essayez donc de passer un entretien d'embauche avec des souvenirs d'horreur qui vous hanteront jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Alors John avait fait ce que toute personne dans sa situation ferait. Il était allé à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter des packs de bière et s'était avachi, une bouteille à la main, devant le grand écran plasma, qui diffusait un documentaire sur l'extraction du sel.

A présent, il était presque minuit et John n'en était qu'à sa septième bouteille. Pitoyable. A l'époque où il était soldat au Vietnam, avant de rencontrer Mary, c'était lui qui buvait le plus. Et qui tenait le mieux l'alcool.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée, observant d'un œil vitreux l'abruti de présentateur qui hurlait comme un dément pour donner un peu d'animation à son show pourri qui avait pris la place du documentaire sur l'extraction de sel. C'était là, à la septième bouteille, alors que le présentateur se trémoussait dans son costume de pingouin, que John l'entendit.

Sam. Sammy qui pleurait, là-haut, au premier étage, dans le couffin que la voisine avait déniché dans un de ses placards et qui avait autrefois servi à coucher son fils qui avait maintenant vingt-sept ans et qui tenait une boutique de souvenirs avec sa petite amie dans l'Indiana.

Sam avait toujours été du genre calme avant. Plus calme que Dean. Mary l'avait remarqué dès qu'elle fut enceinte. Alors qu'à sept mois de grossesse, Dean ne cessait de s'agiter comme un beau diable dans le ventre de sa mère en lui donnant parfois de vigoureux coups de pied. A la même période, Sam ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Mary disait juste le sentir changer de position, de temps à autre.

Et puis Sam ne pleurait pas. Jamais beaucoup, en tout cas. Il avait cette capacité à rester réveillé des heures sans faire le moindre bruit, juste à regarder le plafond avec de grands yeux curieux.

A présent, Sam n'était plus ce bébé. John s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous changé. Lui était devenu un alcolo incapable de se reprendre en charge, Dean était devenu muet comme une tombe avec des yeux où l'innocence enfantine avait désormais disparu, et Sam ne cessait de pleurer.

John savait qu'il devait se lever, s'occuper de son fils. Il pouvait entendre le ton réprobateur de Mary dans sa tête. Mais son corps refusait d'obéir et John n'avait fait aucun effort pour se bouger les fesses.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement s'était déroulé quand il consentit à se lever du divan, en partie parce que sa septième bouteille de bière était vide et qu'il était tant d'aller chercher la huitième. Il titubait dangereusement vers la cuisine lorsqu'il se souvint de Sam._ Sammy_.

Le père que John avait assommé à coups d'alcool ces trente dernières heures se réveilla subitement. Sammy avait besoin de lui. Son fils avait besoin de lui.

John se rua alors vers les escaliers, la démarche mal assurée. Il dut s'agripper à la rampe pour éviter de s'écrouler et de se rompre le cou en tombant. Au prix d'immenses efforts, il parvint au premier sans blessure et rasa les murs jusqu'à la chambre où la voisine avait installé Dean et Sam.

Dans sa précipitation, John n'avait pas remarqué le silence. Sammy ne pleurait plus. Le plus silencieusement possible, John poussa la porte de la chambre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

La lampe de chevet était allumée. Les couvertures du lit étaient rabattues sur la forme endormie de Dean, mais le couffin au pied du lit était vide.

Sentant l'inquiétude lui monter à la gorge, John s'avança dans la chambre en retenant le cri d'effroi qu'il était à deux doigts de pousser. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Ses deux garçons. Ses deux bébés.

Dean était endormi dans son lit, une main sous l'oreiller, l'autre tenant la petite main de Sammy. Au contraire de son aîné, le bébé de six mois n'était pas endormi. Il tourna la tête vers John laissant échapper un petit gazouillis lorsque ses grands yeux curieux se posèrent sur son père.

John sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sammy voulait juste de la compagnie. Sammy voulait juste que quelqu'un soit près de lui, comme quand Mary s'occupait de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, John ne s'était contenté que de lui donner ses biberons et de changer sa couche avant de le remettre dans son couffin et de quitter la pièce.

John avait entendu les pleurs de Sammy, devenus fréquents ces derniers jours, sans les comprendre, sans chercher à les comprendre. Perdu dans son chagrin et dans l'alcool, il avait ignoré son fils.

Alors Dean avait pris le relai. Dean avait pris son petit frère dans son lit et ça suffisait à Sammy. Il voulait juste une présence rassurante près de lui, et c'était Dean qui la lui donnait. C'était Dean qui prenait la place de Mary.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, John quitta la chambre et redescendit au salon. Il titubait toujours. Il avait envie de s'effondrer par terre et de pleurer comme un bébé. Ou non, parce que Sammy ne pleurait pas, lui. Grâce à Dean. Parce que leur père était bourré, noyé de chagrin, et que Dean était désormais la seule personne sur laquelle Sammy pourrait compter. Parce que Dean était devenu le père que John n'était plus.

Avec un soupir mélancolique, John attrapa la huitième bouteille de bière.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous aimez, vous détestez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires en cliquant sur le petit lien bleu en bas au centre de la page<strong>_.


	3. Sam

_**Je dois avouer, en relisant cet OS, je le trouve un peu naïf, mais bon, après tout, c'est raconté du pov d'un Sam Winchester de cinq ans, alors... **_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

Durant ses jeunes années, Sam Winchester n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les dames qu'il croisait lui lançaient des regards compatissants ou pourquoi tous les instituteurs qu'il avait eus le plaignaient sans arrêt. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le regardait et l'accueillait avec tellement de tristesse alors que Sam était loin d'être malheureux.

Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui : ses petits soldats, sa boîte de Lucky Charm, un papa et un grand frère. Sam avait une famille, de la nourriture, des vêtements, et l'Impala était sa maison. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux maisons des autres enfants, mais Dean lui avait dit que leur maison était l'Impala, et Sam le croyait. Après tout, son frère ne lui mentait jamais.

Sam n'avait commencé à comprendre pourquoi on le plaignait lorsqu'il disait ne pas avoir de « maman » que lorsqu'il commença l'école. Avant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire « maman ». Dean, encore une fois, lui avait brièvement expliqué que c'était une dame qui s'occupait d'eux comme leur papa et que justement, elle aimait beaucoup leur papa. Sam n'avait pas tout compris dans cette explication, parce que leur papa était très souvent absent et Sam ne le voyait que deux ou trois jours avant qu'il ne parte de nouveau, et que c'était plutôt _Dean _qui prenait soin de lui. Mais, curieux à propos de sa « maman », il avait demandé à Dean où était la leur. Son grand frère lui avait juste dit qu'elle n'était pas là. C'était une réponse très vague que le petit Sam n'aurait d'habitude pas accepté, mais en voyant les yeux étrangement brillants de Dean, il n'avait pas insisté et était retourné à son coloriage.

Lorsque Sam rentra pour la première fois à l'école, il comprit l'importance des mamans dans la vie des enfants lorsque, à la fin de la journée, leur maîtresse leur dit de ranger leurs affaires parce que c'était « l'heure des mamans ». Sam avait suivi les autres enfants à la sortie de l'école. Comme Dean n'était pas encore là, il avait passé le temps en regardant les autres enfants avec curiosité. Ils courraient tous vers le petit groupe d'adultes qui attendait à la porte de l'école. La plupart était des femmes qui ressemblaient à leur maîtresse, avec de longs cheveux blonds ou bruns, dégageant un parfum de fleur mêlé à l'odeur alléchante des goûters qu'elles avaient apporté. C'était une odeur que Sam ne connaissait pas. Ni Papa, ni Dean ne sentait ça. Papa sentait toujours une drôle d'odeur forte et pas très agréable, la même que dans la station-essence, et Dean avait la même odeur de cuir que l'Impala.

La vue d'un jeune couple attira le regard de Sam. Ils étaient seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs avec un homme à la peau légèrement foncée. Tous deux arboraient le même sourire quand ils virent leur fille courir vers eux. La femme prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'homme lui colla un baiser sur le front. Il embrassa ensuite la femme sur la joue avant de poser un bras sur ses épaules. Sam les regarda s'éloigner vers le parking avec fascination, et peut-être un peu d'envie.

Depuis qu'il était un grand garçon comme disait Dean, son Papa ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de maman. Sam avait vu à quel point l'homme était heureux avec la maman de la fille. Sam aurait voulu avoir une maman, lui aussi. Comme ça, peut-être que son Papa serait heureux et le prendrait dans ses bras. Et que Dean ne serait plus triste quand il parlerait d'elle.

Juste à ce moment, Dean l'appela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Horriblement court, je sais, je suis incorrigible. Le prochain sera quand même un poil plus long, je vous rassure. <strong>_

_**Si vous vous en sentez le courage, vous pouvez me laisser une review.  
><strong>_


	4. Fête des pères

_**Et voilà enfin le nouvel OS, pre-serie et pov Dean, une fois encore. Au début, je ne savais pas vraiment si cet OS s'intégrait dans la thématique de cette série d'OS (basée sur la relation Dean Sam) mais finalement, j'ai trouvé que ça collait pas mal au thème, donc je vous laisse découvrir.**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>La fête des Pères<strong>

La fête de Pères. Sans doute l'évènement qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise Dean Winchester. Contrairement aux idées reçues, ce n'était pas la fête des Mères. Parce qu'à la fête des Mères, Dean se contentait de passer sa journée devant la télé ou le nez plongé dans une BD piquée à la dernière station essence. Il y avait éventuellement Sammy qui venait lui demander pourquoi il y avait une fête des Mères, et Dean répondrait comme à chaque fois que c'était pour que les fleuristes puissent faire un peu plus de pub à une autre fête que celle dédiée aux morts.

Mais la fête des Pères a toujours été un problème pour Dean. On n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'offrir des cadeaux avec un grand sourire en disant « je t'aime » et les yeux larmoyants chez les Winchester. Sauf peut-être avec Sammy, parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse, et que John et Dean pouvaient bien se permettre d'être un peu sentimentaux avec un gamin de six ans aux grands yeux de chien battu.

Mais mise à part ces rares exceptions, les activités de la famille Winchester consistaient plutôt à nettoyer des armes où à s'entraîner à tirer sur une cible plutôt qu'à écrire sur une carte très moche combien on aime son paternel. Et de toute façon, Dean se voyait très mal coucher ses sentiments sur papier et le donner à son père dans une belle enveloppe. C'était la méthode des filles, ça. Ce qui donnait une raison de plus à Dean pour appeler son frère « Samantha », parce que Sam s'autorisait ce luxe. Mais Sam était encore petit, et puis il était innocent_. _Il _représentait _l'Innocence, plus précisément. Il ne connaissait rien de l'activité de John, il ne savait pas quelles horreurs se cachaient dans l'obscurité. C'est aussi pour ça que John acceptait avec un léger sourire toutes les horreurs que les écoles faisaient faire aux élèves pour la fête des pères. Parce que Sam était l'image même de l'enfant innocent, ce qu'il a pu offrir de plus précieux à au moins un de ses fils.

Dean n'était pas du même monde, et depuis longtemps. Il savait ce qui se cachait dehors. Les regards qu'il échangeait avec John n'avaient rien d'une complicité ordinaire père-fils qui complotaient derrière le dos de la maman pour aller assister à un match de base-ball en douce. Non, rien de tout ça. C'était plutôt une des nombreuses techniques militaires que John avait inculqué à son fils, il ne savait plus trop quand ou comment, pour communiquer en silence. Et Dean, ayant passé toute une année dans un mutisme complet, était passé maître dans l'art de lire un regard, reconnaître un geste, une posture. Il pouvait savoir que Sam avait fait une bêtise au ton de sa voix. Il pouvait deviner que John était contrarié rien qu'en le regardant se déplacer. Et surtout, il pouvait lire l'horreur et la peur dans les yeux de son père chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'une chasse, en cachant ses blessures du mieux qu'il pouvait sans jamais vraiment réussir.

Oui, Dean avait quitté depuis bien longtemps ce monde quasi-utopique qu'on appelait l'enfance et dans lequel on pouvait se permettre d'ignorer le trouble d'un parent, l'horreur de la réalité. Aussi il ne se voyait pas se pointer devant son père avec un beau cendrier en pâte à sel confectionné à l'école et le lui offrir en disant « Bonne fête Papa ». Il pouvait imaginer d'ici-là le sourcil arqué de John alors que son regard valserait entre l'affreuse chose censée être un cendrier – qui, en passant, serait totalement inutile puisque John ne fume pas – et son fils, sans faire la connexion. Ce serait un peu comme si Bobby organiserait une surprise-party, avec des ballons roses et un clown, pour l'anniversaire de John. Tout bonnement impossible.

Mais Dean avait beau avoir grandi trop vite, avait beau avoir assimilé cette qualité aussi admirable que ridicule appelée _la fierté_ et qui l'empêchait de se jeter au cou de son père quand il le voulait, il restait quand même un gamin de onze ans avec des questions plein la tête. En ce moment, c'était _« que faire pour montrer à Papa que je pense à lui sans ressembler à la gonzesse qui pleure tout de le temps de la télé ? »_. Dean ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer la journée de la fête des Pères comme la journée de la fête des Mères. La famille était une notion sacrée aux yeux de Dean qu'il ne bafouerait pour rien au monde. Dean avait besoin de montrer à son père qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son être, sans avoir à verser des torrents de larmes ou a déblatérer un discours à la con sur ses sentiments.

Avachi sur le sofa de la chambre de motel qu'ils occupaient en ce moment, Dean zappait en cogitant ces pensées. Demain, c'était la fête des Pères et il ne savait pas du tout qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour son paternel. Il regardait d'un œil morne les pubs défiler derrière le petit écran. Tondeuse à gazon, perceuse, parfum… les produits se succédaient les uns après les autres avec une réduction spéciale « fête des Pères », mais qui n'avaient aucun intérêt aux yeux de Dean. Son père n'était pas bricoleur – il serait plutôt du genre à se faire offrir un nouveau Glock pour zigouiller les monstres – et depuis quand les mecs mettaient-ils du _parfum _? Dean portait un mépris tout particulier aux crétins des pubs, avec de faux abdos bien gonflés qui se foutait torse nu devant leur miroir pour s'appliquer un pshiit de parfum dans le cou.

Mais tout cela ne résolvait pas le problème et Dean était toujours coincé. Il _voulait _montrer à son père qu'il l'aimait. Il ne _savait _pas comment faire. Et il n'allait certainement pas demander de l'aide, ni à Caleb ou Bobby. Toujours à cause de la fierté. Cette foutue fierté. C'était à cause d'elle que tout était si compliquée. A côté, Sammy pouvait déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans craindre de passer pour une lavette. En parlant de Sammy, il venait de quitter le petit bureau au fond de la chambre –habituellement investi par John, mais leur père avait disparu depuis ce matin – sur lequel il était occupé à gribouiller Dean ne savait quoi sur une feuille. Et c'est justement avec ladite feuille qu'il s'avança vers son frère aîné qui daigna à peine décoller les yeux de l'écran qui diffusait maintenant une pub sur les Power Rangers.

-Dean ?

L'appelé se retint de soupirer. Sam avait cette étrange capacité de prononcer son prénom avec un mélange de supplication et d'agacement. Comme s'il était outré et blessé que Dean n'aie pas deviné de lui-même que son petit frère voulait quelque chose. L'aîné baissa les yeux vers son frère qui affichait un drôle d'air, ce qui eut l'effet d'arracher complètement l'attention de Dean de la télé.

-Quoi ?

Sam se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il allait avouer qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise, ce que Dean redouta l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais le plus jeune tendit finalement sa feuille avec un stylo bille bleu à son frère et déclara d'une voix hésitante :

-Ce serait bien que tu signes.

Dean haussa un sourcil et prit la feuille. Un énorme dessin prenait toute la page, et Dean prit un certain temps à reconnaître les silhouettes dessinées au crayon noir sur un fond bleu. Quand il avait quatre ans, Sam avait ramené une fois à la maison un « travail » de l'école avec la consigne suivante : « Dessine ta famille ». Dean n'avait vu que quatre patates sur pattes de différentes tailles qui étaient censées les représenter lui, Sam, leur père et Oncle Bobby. C'était une des rares fois où John s'était permis d'éclater de rire en face de ses enfants. Il avait même appelé Bobby pour brailler : « Eh, Singer, y a Sammy qu'a fait un joli dessin de nous, j'vais t'l'envoyer pour que tu l'affiche sur le frigo, ok ? Si tu te pose la question, t'es celui tout à droite, un peu enrobé ». Oui, parce que Sam avait représenté Bobby en une patate plus large que grande avec une espèce de banane sur la tête. Bobby n'avait que moyennement goûté à la plaisanterie, promettant de « buter Winchester la prochaine fois qu'il pointe sa sale tronche de gros con », parce qu'il avait été obligé d'afficher le dessin sur le frigo pour faire plaisir à Sammy. Ce dessin-là était toujours sur le frigo, mais avait disparu sous la tonne de post-it que Bobby avait collé dessus au fil des deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis cet évènement. En attendant, Sam n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès en dessin. Ce que Dean voyait sur celui-là, et qui semblait les représenter, lui, Sammy et leur père (pas de Bobby pour cette fois), c'était des boudins, un peu plus grands et minces que les patates d'il y a deux ans, surmontés de poires qui devaient être la tête. Toutes les silhouettes étaient colorées différemment sur un fond bleu pastel avec un grand soleil qui souriait comme un bienheureux. En bas à droite de la feuille, Sammy avait laissé un petit espace blanc où il avait marqué « Bonne fête Papa ! » et il avait signé son nom juste en dessous. Il restait juste assez de place pour une seconde signature.

Dean leva les yeux vers Sammy, gêné.

-Sammy, c'est ton dessin…

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça ne serait pas juste que je signe alors que je n'ai rien fait…

-Mais si, tu auras fait quelque chose, rétorqua Sammy avec un froncement de sourcil.

Dean dévisagea son petit frère. Sammy pouvait être une véritable énigme scientifique, parfois. Dean ne savait pas quelle logique biscornue il avait prise pour arriver à cette conclusion.

-Qu'est-que j'aurais fait ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Un roulement d'yeux de Sammy. Dean se sentit vraiment bête, parce qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qui semblait évidemment aux yeux de son petit frère. Sammy haussa les épaules.

-Tu auras signé.

La réponse était tellement simple. Elle laissa Dean sans voix. Il fixa Sammy comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait. Lentement, il prit le crayon, signa sans un mot, maladroitement. En fait, il fit un gribouillis tout moche. Mais le sourire de Sam allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Et Dean sut qu'il venait tout juste de prouver à son père qu'il l'aimait. En acceptant, pour une fois, de se comporter comme une gonzesse qui pleure tout le temps, en acceptant de signer sur un dessin d'enfant tout moche dont John ne se souviendrait même plus dans six mois, en mettant sa foutue fierté de côté. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle semblait évidente pour Sam et pas pour Dean. Parce que Dean n'avait plus d'enfance.

Etrangement, cette pensée n'attrista pas Dean. Il _n'était _plus un enfant – pas psychologiquement, en tout cas – parce qu'il devait s'occuper de Sammy, parce qu'il avait littéralement sacrifié son enfance pour en donner une à son frère. Et Sam, consciemment ou non, lui rendait la pareille, en partageant un peu la sienne avec son grand frère.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pas très long, mais quand même moins court que le précédent, c'est déjà ça, en espérant que vous avez aimé. <em>  
><strong>


	5. Dee

**_Bien, me revoilà après une absence un peu plus prolongée que d'habitude, mille excuses, mais j'étais vraiment très occupée ces derniers temps, et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je serais assez occupée pour encore pas mal de temps . Mais je profite enfin de ce ô combien loooong week-end de quatre jours pour redonner un signe de vie et (enfin) poster un nouveau tag. Sans oublier de remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. _**

**_Encore un OS pre-serie du POV de John. PS: j'étais pas très inspirée pour le titre._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dee<strong>

Les enfants sont des « dons de Dieu ». On voit que ceux qui disent ça ne sont pas parents. « Quels cons… » songea John avec mauvaise humeur. Homme en pleine force de l'âge, ex-marine surentraîné et chasseur de créatures surnaturelles en tous genres depuis un an, John était une véritable machine à combattre. Un loup-garou, il gère. Mais son fils d'un an et demi, beaucoup moins. Un sourire édenté, deux grands yeux de chiot et un visage rond barbouillé de compote à la pomme. La description même du petit chérubin que toutes les femmes voulaient « manger tout cru » (façon de parler, cette expression mettait John très mal à l'aise depuis sa première rencontre avec des goules). Le même chérubin avec qui John bataillait depuis une demi-heure pour lui faire finir son petit pot, sans grand succès.

La fibre maternelle, c'était comment on appelait cet amour inconditionnel qu'a une femme pour son enfant et qui l'empêche de littéralement péter un câble après une journée non-stop de pleurs et de crises. John se demanda un instant pourquoi le Tout-Puissant, dans son infinie bonté, n'en avait pas affublé les hommes aussi. Ou au moins les veufs. Un peu de compassion, que Diable ! Mais bien sûr, pas de pitié pour Winchester. On va le faire morfler, tiens ! Résultat, John était veuf, quasi-SDF, deux enfants à charge et à peine assez d'argent pour nourrir sa petite famille. Alors comprenez un peu son exaspération extrême lorsqu'il constata que son adorable fils cadet Sammy avait passé la moitié du petit pot de compote pomme-poire, qui coûtait les yeux de la tête, en projectiles qui décoraient maintenant la chaise pour bébé, le sol et les cheveux de John.

-Par pitié, Sammy, avale-en au moins une ! supplia John avec désespoir, agitant la petite cuillère de plastique devant Sammy.

Le bambin fit la moue et leva une main pour repousser l'ustensile, provoquant un énième soupir de la part de John. Il était fatigué, éreinté par une chasse nocturne, et passablement énervé de ne pas avoir pu passer la matinée à dormir parce que Sam avait hurlé à en réveiller les morts de son petit lit. Sammy était une véritable boule de nerfs, et depuis qu'il avait découvert l'art de marcher sur ses deux pieds, il passait son temps à galoper d'un bout à l'autre de leur chambre de motel et à attraper tout ce qu'il pouvait. John avait dû lui courir après toute la journée jusqu'à ce que la sieste de l'après-midi lui accorde un court instant de répit.

-Dee ! Dee !

Le rire soudain de Sammy tira John de ses pensées. Son bébé tendait à présent les bras vers la porte, que Dean avait poussée. Celui-ci sourit en voyant Sam répéter son nom. « Dee » était le premier mot que Sammy avait prononcé et il ne cessait jamais de le répéter depuis.

-Salut Sammy, fit le petit garçon en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de jeter son sac sur son lit. Hey, Papa.

-Ca s'est bien passé à l'école, champion ? demanda John sans pouvoir masquer la fatigue de sa voix.

-Comme d'habitude.

John leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix lasse de Dean. Son fils aîné semblait à présent considérer l'école comme la chose la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Ca n'avait rien étonnant, après tout, mais on obtenait ce genre de réaction chez des adolescents de quatorze ans, pas des gamins de six ans. John pouvait encore se souvenir des jours où Dean revenait de l'école avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête, passant presque des heures à raconter sa journée à ses parents. A présent, John n'avait droit qu'à des haussements d'épaules et des soupirs qui en disaient long sur l'intérêt que portait désormais Dean à l'égard de sa scolarité.

Dean s'approcha de son père et le contempla un instant avec un drôle de regard, avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?

-De la compote.

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son fils, John se sentit obligé de se justifier.

-C'est Sammy.

Pitoyable, grogna John intérieurement en entendant le ton de sa voix. Il était comme un gosse qui expliquait une grosse bêtise à un parent réprobateur. Il soupira de nouveau et se passa la main sur le visage. Et merde… Il sentit soudainement une petite main prendre la cuillère et le pot encore à demi-plein des siennes.

-Laisse-moi faire.

John ouvrit les yeux pour voir son fils se percher sur une chaise à côté de la chaise de bébé de Sam qui souriait comme un bienheureux depuis que son frère était rentré. Pris d'un vague sentiment de culpabilité, John tenta mollement d'intervenir.

-Dean, laisse tomber. Sammy est une véritable tête de mule quand il s'y met…

Il n'est apparemment pas le seul, constata le chasseur alors que son fils remplit la cuillère d'une nouvelle portion. Dean n'avait même tendue la cuillère vers Sammy que celui-ci faisait déjà la moue. Ce n'était pas tant une question de mauvais goût : Sammy avait déjà avalé des petits pots entiers de compote sans rechigner, mais plutôt d'envie. Et là, Sammy avait plus envie de s'amuser que de manger. Apparemment, jeter la cuillère pleine de compote dans la figure de son père s'était révélé jusque là très amusant. John passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants de compote alors que Dean se redressa sur sa chaise en levant la cuillère à bout de bras sous le regard intrigué de son petit frère.

-Regarde Sammy. L'avion arrive !

Dean imita le bruit du moteur alors que la cuillère zigzaguait dans les airs au-dessus de la tête de Sam, Dean faisant bien attention qu'il ne renverse rien sur le bébé. Sammy observa un instant la cuillère qui descendait lentement, mais sûrement vers lui, puis ouvrit finalement la bouche, comme émerveillé, levant une petite main potelée vers la cuillère. Aussitôt, Dean la descendit à hauteur de la bouche du bambin et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Sammy ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il avalait la compote. John craignit un moment la crise de colère, mais le visage de son plus jeune fils se barra d'un immense sourire, alors que Dean rit doucement.

-Alors, t'as vu comme c'est bon ? Tu finis le pot et après, on ira jouer, ok ?

John n'était pas sûr que Sammy aie vraiment tout compris, mais la méthode portait ses fruits parce que le bambin finit le petit pot sans rechigner davantage. Le père Winchester hésitait entre soupirer de soulagement ou fondre en larmes. Il avait passé une heure à essayer de lui faire avaler une bouchée, et Dean lui faisait finir son petit pot en quelques minutes.

Dean savait s'en sortir avec les enfants. Il avait beau en être un lui-même, il était comme un père et une mère pour Sammy. Il le fallait bien, après tout. John était devenu un chasseur, un chasseur assoiffé de vengeance, un veuf rongé par le deuil et un homme brisé qui ne pouvait même plus être un père. Alors Dean avait pris le relais. Après tout, c'était lui qui passait le plus de temps avec Sammy, non ? C'était pour ça que le premier de Sam avait été « Dean » et pas « Papa ». C'était d'ailleurs un des plus beaux cadeaux que Sammy ait pu faire à son frère.

John se mordit les lèvres en observant Dean nourrir Sammy. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop, dans cette scène, comme un intrus qui n'avait rien à faire là. Sa main pleine de compote lui rappela son nouveau shampoing pomme-poire qui lui imbibait les cheveux, et il en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement dans la salle de bain, laissant ses fils seuls.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous aimez, vous détestez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (ah, ça rime). C'est grâce aux critiques qu'on apprend!<strong>_


	6. You're not Dad!

_**Oui, je sais, ça fait des lustres et des lustres que je n'ai pas redonné signe de vie, mais comme je l'ai dit lors de ma précédente publication, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment. En tout cas, pardonnez-moi pour ce délai affreusement long, et voici enfin la suite de cette série de tag.**_

_**Il s'agit encore d'un pre-serie, du pov de Dean. Quand je l'ai relu, j'ai pensé que peut-être l'histoire était un peu trop floue et qu'on ne comprendrait pas tout, mais je prend quand même le risque. Petite précision : écrit sur **_**In the En****d**_** et **_**Numb**_** de Linkin Park. **_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>You're not Dad !<strong>

« Tu n'es pas Papa ! ». La réplique favorite de Sam qu'il avait élaboré lors de ses premières années dans l'adolescence, quand il avait commencé à se rebeller contre tout et n'importe quoi : contre la chasse, contre leur père, contre la vie, et même contre Dean, qui s'était vu passer du « meilleur grand frère du monde » au « gros connard tyrannique ». La seule chose contre laquelle Sam ne s'était jamais rebellé, c'était l'école. Alors qu'à douze ans, la plupart des gosses passaient leur temps à râler contre les cours qui commençaient trop tôt, les profs trop chiants et les devoirs trop nombreux, Sam allait à l'école avec le sourire. Pour peu il pousserait la chansonnette. C'est pourquoi tous ses profs le prenaient pour leur chouchou : Sam incarnait l'image même de l'écolier modèle.

-Ecolier modèle, mes fesses, grogna Dean d'un air maussade en ouvrant une bouteille de bière.

Il était encore trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, mais dans l'immédiat, il s'en foutait royalement. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le liquide froid coula dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux. Sam était un petit con, voilà la vérité. Un petit con ingrat trop aveugle pour se rendre compte des sacrifices que faisait sa famille pour lui. Que _Dean _faisait pour lui. Sam était aveuglé par la jalousie et par la colère. La jalousie qu'il portait aux autres, aux enfants normaux. Et par la colère. Une colère sourde qui était apparue brusquement, Dean ne savait pas comment. Son cadet en voulait à la Terre entière et se défoulait sur son père et son frère pour compenser. « Tu n'es pas Papa » était devenue la réplique typique de Sam pour contrer le « Je suis l'aîné alors je décide » de Dean. _ Sale petit con_,grinça Dean intérieurement avant d'avaler une nouvelle une rasade de bière. Comme si Sam écoutait leur père, de toute façon. Chaque fois que John et son fils cadet étaient ensemble, ça faisait des étincelles, John donnant des ordres, et Sam l'envoyant se faire foutre à chaque fois. Ca finirait en bain de sang si Dean n'était pas là à chaque fois pour les empêcher de s'étriper.

L'adolescence, un autre monde. Plus vraiment enfant, pas encore vraiment adulte, on est confronté à la réalité de la vie, et on cherche encore sa personnalité. Pour Dean, le passage dans l'adolescence se caractérisa surtout par la puberté, et au lieu de faire des crises existentielles, il passait le plus clair de son temps à draguer les filles. Pas la peine de préciser que ça faisait belle lurette qu'il n'était plus puceau. Sam, lui, ne montrait pas d'intérêt particulier à la gente féminine. Il préférait réserver son énergie pour se battre contre son père, contestant ses ordres, ses choix, et s'affirmer en tant que membre à part entière de la famille.

Dean soupira et s'avachit sur la chaise en plastique du motel. _« Tu n'es pas Papa ! »_ La voix de Sam résonnait dans sa tête encore et encore. Comme un reproche, un putain de reproche, alors que Dean avait donné toute sa vie pour son petit frère, pour ce sale mioche qui ne lui en était même pas reconnaissant. Au fond de lui, Dean savait que Sam ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la colère, comme toujours, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir son cœur se resserrer. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour Sam ne comptait rien et que son petit frère le considérait sans plus d'intérêt que pour une merde tombée du ciel. Sur le coup, Dean avait eu une furieuse envie de frapper Sam. Ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'avait pas été un gros coup de poing. Dean avait mit tellement peu de force dans son uppercut que Sam n'aurait même pas un bleu, mais lorsque le poing de l'aîné rencontra la mâchoire du plus jeune, Dean regrettait déjà son geste. Il était là, immobile, encore fumant de colère, les yeux brillants de douleur et de culpabilité, alors que Sam le regardait avec de grands yeux choqués et à demi-effrayés, une main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. C'était la première fois que Dean avait levé la main sur Sam.

Dean passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux, soupira lorsqu'il constata que la bouteille était déjà vide. Il songea à leur père, à trois états d'ici pour chasser des vampires avec Elkins et Caleb. Il se demanda ce qu'il dirait lorsqu'il apprendra ça. Sans doute rien, mais il braquerait sur Dean ce regard déçu que l'aîné des frères haïssait, parce qu'on attendait mieux de Dean, qu'il était l'aîné et qu'il devait s'occuper de son petit frère. Peu importe de ce que aurait pu faire ou dire Sam, rien n'excuserait Dean. Parce qu'il était censé être le « parfait petit soldat » aux ordres de son père, comme les démons se plaisaient à le dire à chaque fois que les Winchester en croisaient. Une petite voix dans la tête de Dean grinça avec colère que John pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, que Sam était _son _gosse après tout, et que c'était à lui de s'en occuper, mais Dean la chassa bien vite. Le peu d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang lui embrouillait déjà l'esprit…

-Dean ?

L'aîné des frères se raidit aussitôt en entendant la voix hésitante de son cadet. Depuis l'incident, Sam se comportait toujours comme si Dean était un animal sauvage et dangereux, parlant doucement, gardant ses distances, prêt à s'enfuir si besoin. Dean ne se retourna pas. Inutile de croiser le regard de chien battu de Sam, ou la marque rouge qui ornait sa mâchoire, ce qui rendrait Dean encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà, qui lui rappellerait à quel point il avait merdé, _encore une fois_. Comme l'avait si bien fait ce démon en Californie, il y a six mois. _« Regardez qui voilà, le petit Dean-o Winchester, le pauvre enfant abandonné par son père et méprisé par son frère… Tu le sais, Dean. Tu sais qu'un jour, ton frère sera assez grand et partira, sans même regarder en arrière. Et tu seras tout seul. Sans Papa, sans Sammy, juste toi. Pauvre Dean-o abandonné par sa famille… » _Si le démon avait été réexpédié en Enfer, ses paroles étaient restées et hantaient Dean depuis, sans cesse.

-Dean ?

Dean sursauta. Il avait presque oublié Sam qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, le ton hésitant.

-Retourne te coucher.

La voix était sèche, le ton tranchant. Le même que John utilisait pour donner des ordres. Venant de Dean, c'était effrayant. Dean pouvait voir Sam tressaillir du coin de l'œil. Il espérait que Sam obéisse pour une fois. Il retint un grognement lorsqu'il entendit son frère s'approcher. Mais Sam ne le toucha pas. Il s'arrêta juste derrière Dean, sans pour autant envahir son espace personnel. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, immobiles, Dean assis devant sa bouteille vide, Sam debout juste derrière lui.

-Je suis désolé, Dean.

C'était un murmure, rempli de culpabilités. Dean ferma les yeux. Il savait que Sam allait s'excuser, tôt ou tard. Il aurait juste voulu que son frère attende, juste un peu. La colère était toujours présente, au fond de lui, à crier vengeance. Inconsciemment, les doigts de Dean se resserrèrent autour de la bouteille.

-Va te coucher, Sam.

La voix était plus douce, mais le ton était le même. C'était un ordre. Sam resta immobile quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna lentement. Dean savait que Sam était déçu, qu'il attendait de Dean qu'il le rassure, mais Dean ne pouvait pas le faire, pas tout de suite. Pas quand il était encore tremblant de colère, de peur, de fatigue.

Pas quand les larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux brillants.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une petite review?<strong>  
><em>


	7. I'm gonna be the one to bury you

**_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews à mon précédent chapitre et en espérant que ce nouveau tag vous plaise tout autant.  
><em>**

**_Nouvel OS se situant juste après le 3.16. Attention, spoilers saison 3 et légers spoilers saison 4. POV de Sam, OS assez triste, bref, je désespère de ne pas avoir écrit un petit truc drôle depuis un moment, mais bon, peut-être que ça va venir un jour... _**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna be the one to bury you<strong>

_5 mai 2008_

Sam avait creusé sa première tombe à douze ans. Il s'en souvenait encore. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un gamin petit et chétif qui essayait tant bien que mal de manier une pelle bien trop grosse pour lui. Soulever chaque pelletée de terre avait été un martyr pour ses muscles, et le manche abrupt de l'outil avait meurtri la peau sensible de ses mains.

Sam avait l'impression d'être revenu à cette époque, quand il n'était pas encore marqué par l'exercice physique et la chasse. Quand il n'était encore qu'un gosse innocent qui ne faisait qu'imiter son grand frère. Il creusait une tombe, comme il en avait creusé d'autre. Celle-ci n'était pas la première, et ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Mais chaque pelletée le blessait profondément, chaque geste le meurtrissait de façon inexplicable, même si ses muscles avaient depuis longtemps cessé de protester sous l'effort de l'exercice et que le manche de sa pelle ne pouvait plus marquer ses paumes calleuses.

Sam travaillait comme un automate. Planter la pelle. L'enfoncer. Soulever la pelle. Pivoter. Jeter la terre sur le monticule déjà formé. Et recommencer. Des gestes si familiers. Il se demandait presque pourquoi c'était aussi difficile. La réponse se trouvait juste derrière lui, par terre. Et Sam refusait de se retourner pour la regarder. Parce que s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il fonderait en larmes. Et s'il pleurait, il ne pourrait pas finir sa tâche. Alors il continua à creuser, gardant obstinément les yeux rivés sur le trou de plus en plus profond à ses pieds.

Le soleil tapait. Il devait faire par loin de 30°. Sam pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur sa nuque, le long de son dos, sur son visage, sur sa poitrine. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait creuser. Creuser plus profond, parce que plus c'était profond, plus c'était _frais_. C'était un raisonnement complètement biscornu, Sam en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. _Il fallait que ce soit le plus confortable possible_.

Sam aurait creusé encore longtemps si la fatigue n'eut pas raison de lui, si ses muscles engourdis ne l'avaient pas lâché, s'il ne s'était pas effondré par terre, à côté du trou, la pelle manquant de dégringoler dedans. Le chasseur resta un instant face contre terre, immobile. Seul un corbeau osa percer le silence avec un croassement sinistre. « Un corbeau » songea Sam avec amertume. « Comme par hasard. »

Il se redressa en position assise, tendit la main, attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait enroulé dans sa veste en arrivant ici un peu plus tôt. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel, il déboucha la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide, tiédi, lui brûla la gorge et il ferma les yeux. Un instant, un court instant, il imagina que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il venait juste de creuser une tombe comme les autres, que tout allait bien et que quand il rouvrirait les yeux, Dean serait là, en face de lui, avec une bouteille de bière à la main.

Le même corbeau que tout à l'heure se chargea de le ramener à la réalité en croassant de nouveau. Sam ouvrit aussi brusquement les yeux qu'il sortit de son rêve. Il maudit l'oiseau, se promettant de le buter si jamais le volatile aurait la mauvaise idée d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Le cadet des Winchester soupira, puis tourna finalement la tête vers _lui. _

Juste derrière, il y avait un cercueil. Pas le genre de cercueil qu'on voyait dans un enterrement ordinaire, au bois bien lustré et à l'intérieur tapissé de satin blanc. Ce cercueil-là, ce n'était rien d'autre que quatre planches de bois clouées les unes aux autres, et dont celle qui servait de couvercle n'avait pas encore été rabattue pour en cacher l'intérieur. La gorge de Sam redevint sèche. Il sentait de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne les empêcha pas de couler. Il pouvait presqu'entendre la voix de Dean : _« Arrête de faire ta gonzesse, Sammy ! »_. C'était la façon de Dean de le réconforter, quand il le pouvait. En général, ça faisait rire Sam. Mais pas cette fois.

Le cadet, et désormais le dernier des Winchester, s'agenouilla à côté du cercueil ouvert. Il avait tout essayé pour guérir les plaies de Dean, il n'avait pas entièrement réussi, en principe parce que les tissus morts ne se régénèrent plus. Il observa un long moment le corps mutilé et sans vie de son aîné. Il aurait pu dire que Dean avait presque l'air d'être en paix s'il ne savait pas où son frère était réellement. Dean _avait l'air_ paisible. Il semblait simplement endormi. Sam avait nettoyé le sang, bandé ses blessures, et lui avait enfilé un tee-shirt et une veste propres. Il n'avait même pas eu le cœur à sourire en entendant le _« Pervers ! »_ de son Dean imaginaire.

Sam renifla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer que Dean semblait _inconfortable_. Il avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise dans son cercueil. Cette pensée le rendit malade. Il savait que Dean n'était plus là, que ce qu'il y avait devant lui n'était plus qu'un bout de viande qui pourrirait au fil du temps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir que le corps de son aîné soit le plus confortable possible. C'est pourquoi il avait habillé Dean avec des vêtements propres. C'est pourquoi il avait recouvert le fond du cercueil avec un vieux drap jauni qu'il avait récupéré dans une maison abandonnée. C'est pourquoi il avait creusé si profond dans la terre.

Sam déposa la bouteille encore mi-remplie à côté de lui. Il se pencha sur Dean, n'osant pas le toucher dans un premier temps. Dean détestait qu'on le touche sans autorisation préalable. Puis il glissa finalement ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Dean, et lui embrassa le front. C'était un truc de filles. Dean n'aurait pas supporté. Il aurait repoussé Sam, en grognant _« Arrête de me baver dessus. »_. Mais lui aussi avait embrassé Sam, sur le front, il y a un an. A la mort de son petit frère. Sam le savait parce que Bobby lui avait dit. Sam ne l'avait jamais dit à Dean, parce qu'il savait que ça gênerait terriblement son aîné de l'avouer, et aussi parce que les deux jours qu'ont duré sa mort avaient été très durs pour Dean, et que ce n'était pas la peine de les ressasser.

Sam se redressa, laissa sa main descendra sur la poitrine de Dean, sur son pendentif. C'était une amulette plutôt moche, c'était la première pensée qu'avait eu le petit Sam de huit ans en la voyant la première fois, quand « Oncle » Bobby la lui avait donné pour qu'il la remette à son père pour Noël. Mais à présent, Sam la voyait bien plus qu'une amulette. Dean ne l'avait jamais retirée depuis que Sam la lui avait offerte. C'était une de ses rares possessions qui ne venait pas de leur père. L'amulette, elle représentait le lien fraternel qui les unissait. Et aux yeux de Sam, elle _était _Dean. L'amulette était Dean.

Dean sans son amulette, c'est comme un cheeseburger sans fromage, une Impala sans Metallica, un Bobby sans caquette. Mais après tout, Dean n'est plus qu'un bout de viande, grinça Sam intérieurement en retirant doucement l'amulette du cou de Dean. Ou plutôt, ce _corps _n'est plus qu'un bout de viande, il n'est plus Dean. Mais l'amulette, l'amulette, c'est Dean. Et ça rassurait Sam de l'avoir près de lui. Comme quand un gosse prend son doudou parce qu'il a peur du noir, Sam prend l'amulette de Dean parce qu'il avait peur de complètement sombrer dans la folie sans elle. Dean avait été dépendant de Sam tout comme Sam était devenu dépendant de lui. Les frères Winchester étaient comme des siamois. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Sam passa l'amulette autour de son cou et la glissa sous son tee-shirt. Il se sentait coupable de lui prendre un des seuls biens qu'il avait jamais possédé, mais il la lui rendrait quand Dean reviendrait, se résonna-t-il. Parce que Dean reviendra. Dean revient toujours. Dean était revenu quand ils s'étaient violemment disputés la veille de Noël et qu'il était parti en furie. Dean était revenu quand Sam était parti à Stanford. Dean était revenu quand il avait frôlé la mort après leur accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Dean reviendrait. Sam en était certain.

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, mais la chaleur restait constante. Sam sentait sa peau brûler à divers endroits. Il avait certainement attrapé des coups de soleil. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que la nuit tomberait d'ici peu, et qu'il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Il regarda une dernière fois son frère, voulant imprimer dans sa mémoire chaque trait du visage de Dean même s'il le connaissait par cœur. Parce qu'il avait peur d'oublier. C'était une peur de petit garçon. Parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère, Sam avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait par oublier le visage de son père et de son frère.

Finalement, Sam prit la planche qui servait de couvercle, jeta un regard au visage paisible de Dean, et murmura « A plus tard, Dean. ». Et doucement, il ferma le couvercle.

Porter un cercueil jusqu'au trou et l'y descendre délicatement n'est pas une mince affaire quand on est un homme seul. Sam ne sut pas vraiment comment il se débrouilla pour que le cercueil ne dégringole pas jusqu'au fond du trou. Mais au final, il réussit à l'y déposer plus ou moins délicatement. Il s'assura encore que le cercueil était bien fermé, pour éviter que n'importe quoi puisse se glisser dedans, et remonta à la surface, puis attrapa la pelle.

Retour au départ. On plante la pelle. On l'enfonce. On soulève. On pivote. On jette la terre dans le trou, sur le cercueil. Et on recommence. Sam avait une amère impression de déjà-vu. Une impression de recommencer éternellement le même cycle. Sauf que cette fois, la raison de pourquoi il faisait ça n'était plus derrière lui, mais sous ses pieds. Ca faisait toujours aussi mal. Chaque pelleté lui blessait les mains, chaque geste lui meurtrissait le cœur. Mais il continua, comme un automate, malgré le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts, malgré les larmes qui lui striaient les joues.

Le cercueil avait disparu depuis longtemps sous la terre, le trou était complètement rebouché, et Sam aplanissait à présent la terre fraîchement retournée avec le plat de sa pelle. Il la jeta ensuite au sol et posa son regard sur la croix de bois abandonnée sur le sol à côté de lui. Il avait prit longtemps à la faire, se blessant avec le marteau et les clous. Mais elle était finalement là. Une croix chrétienne. Dean n'avait jamais été croyant, et même si Sam l'était, ce n'était pas tant avec une idée de religion que le jeune homme l'avait conçue. Sam voulait juste qu'on comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'une tombe. Que si des gens passaient par ce coin reculé, éloigné de toute civilisation par des kilomètres de route, qu'ils comprennent qu'il s'agissait d'une tombe, et qu'ils la respectent.

Sam prit la croix. Elle était toute simple, en bois, et aucun nom n'était gravé dessus. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Dean détestait qu'on connaisse son identité quand il ne connaissait pas celle de son interlocuteur. Il avait toujours préféré l'anonymat, la discrétion. Sam entreprit de planter la croix dans la terre, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien enfoncée et pas trop bancale. Dean méritait tellement mieux. Dean avait toujours mérité mieux. Il avait mérité des vêtements neufs, des repas toujours chauds, tous les jouets qu'un gosse puisse rêver. Dean avait mérité un père qui soit présent pour lui. Il avait mérité un frère qui ne soit pas renfoncé dans son égo pour l'écouter et le soutenir. Dean avait mérité une vraie vie, une vraie famille, un vrai foyer. Et un vrai enterrement, même s'il aurait détesté ça. Avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait sauvées pour lui rendre hommage, une vraie cérémonie, et une vraie sépulture.

Dean méritait toujours mieux de ce qu'il avait eu durant sa vie. Et il méritait d'aller au Paradis. Peu importe qu'il n'y croit pas, peu importe qu'il n'ait pas la foi, Dean méritait d'aller au Paradis. Ou tout autre endroit dans lequel il aurait enfin la paix qu'il avait toujours mérité.

La croix était à peu près droite. Pas assez au goût de Sam, mais la nuit tombait et de toute façon, quoiqu'il puisse faire, ce ne serait jamais assez. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait laissé par terre plus tôt et la porta à ses lèvres. Il but longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons réclament de l'air. Il regarda longuement cette tombe de fortune pour laquelle il avait pris tellement de temps. Trop de temps. Brûler le corps aurait été plus rapide. Juste un bûcher à préparer, un peu d'essence, de sel, un linceul et tout était réglé en un coup de briquet. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait pour leur père. C'était ce que Sam n'avait pas pu se résoudre à faire pour Dean. Parce que quand Dean reviendrait, il aura besoin de son corps. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Bobby. Ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses raisons qui l'ont poussé à opter pour la mise en terre plutôt que la crémation.

Sam ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir le corps de Dean disparaître et devenir un petit tas de cendres qui pourraient tenir dans une urne. Parce que si le corps de Dean disparaissait, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir de le voir revenir parmi les vivants. C'était la seule chose qui maintenait Sam en vie, désormais. Espérer qu'il pourrait ramener Dean comme Dean avait ramené Sam. C'était idiot, désespéré. Et incroyablement terre-à-terre, Sam le savait. Dean ne se résumait pas à un bout de chair animé. Dean, c'était une personne, une aura, une conscience, une âme. Cette âme qui était torturée en Enfer pour l'éternité, en échange de sa vie.

A présent, Sam était ici, au milieu de nulle part avec une bouteille de whisky dans la main, l'Impala dans son dos et une croix en bois juste devant lui.

Et il pleura.

_Fin. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci aux reviewveurs.<strong>  
><em>


	8. Rabbit food

_**Pour ceux qui relisent cet OS, ne vous étonnez pas de trouver des barres horizontales dans le texte qui n'étaient pas là avant. Oui, c'est en effet pour marquer un changement de lieu et de temps. Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que les trois petites étoiles que j'avais mis sur mon doc Word s'étaient volatilisées sur le fichier du site.  
><strong>_

_**Soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite cet one-shot. Mais il était là, et je me suis dit que c'était dommage de ne pas le publier. Cette fic est née après une petite réflexion sur les habitudes alimentaires des frères tout au long de la série. C'est un pre-serie, essentiellement basée sur Dean. Et maintenant que j'y pense, faudrait que j'essaie d'impliquer un peu plus John dans mes histoires, j'aime bien ce personnage.**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>John détestait devoir aller aux réunions avec les profs. D'un, ça le faisait profondément chier, surtout lorsqu'il était crevé après une chasse et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer sur le canapé et roupiller pour les douze prochaines heures. De deux, il détestait essuyer le regard inquisiteur que les profs braquaient sur lui, non sans une moue désapprobatrice parce que sa veste était sale et son jean troué. Et de trois, la principale raison pour laquelle il était convoqué était généralement parce qu'un de ses garçons avaient encore fait une bourde, bien souvent Dean.<p>

Mais ce soir-là, lorsque John rentra d'une réunion express avec le proviseur du lycée à 19h40, il était encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas tant la fatigue et le manque urgent de caféine, mais plutôt l'objet de sa convocation. La semaine dernière, les garçons étaient passé par l'infirmerie du lycée pour l'habituelle visite médicale. John n'avait cependant eut aucune inquiétude. Dean n'avait pas récemment participé à une chasse, et les quelques bleus marbrant ses bras ne pouvaient pas inquiéter grand-monde, sachant que Dean était un « grand sportif ». Quant à Sam, ce n'était pas comme s'il participait activement à des chasses, et de toute façon, Dean était toujours prêt à se jeter entre son frère et le potentiel danger qui le menaçait pour prendre tous les coups à sa place. Bref, pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Et pourtant, John était là, dans la chambre de motel qu'il occupait avec ses fils après une longue conversation avec le proviseur du lycée et l'infirmière scolaire. Celle-ci semblait coller à l'image typique de l'infermière scolaire, petite, un peu replète, une coupe de cheveux courts et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait parlé avec John comme s'il avait quatre ans, ce qui avait profondément exaspéré le chasseur. Enfin, « parler », c'était un bien grand mot. John dirait plutôt qu'il avait assisté au long monologue de l'infirmière, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de prendre un air contrit. Où plutôt d'_être _contrit. Parce que oui, la raison pour laquelle l'infirmière le convoquait le contrariait. Et cette raison, elle était marquée en rouge et soulignée sur le carnet de santé de Dean. « Malnutrition ».

Dean souffrait de malnutrition.

C'était grotesque, avait pensé John. Dean était en meilleure forme que n'importe quel autre gamin de son âge – bon, mise à part les quelques fois où il avait la jambe ou le bras cassé, et qu'il avait des hématomes de la taille d'une balle de tennis ou des griffures trop profondes pour qu'on croit qu'elles aient été causées par un chat. Mais quand il n'était pas blessé, Dean était en parfaite santé. Il était mince, athlétique, très endurant, il battait tout le monde pendant les cours d'éducation physique. A douze ans, Dean était dans la meilleure condition physique possible, et ne ressemblait en rien à ces gamins grassouillets qui s'amusaient à tyranniser des gosses ayant la moitié de leur taille. Mais de cette voix patiente qui horripilait John au plus haut point – parce que _merde ! _il avait quand trente-sept ans de vie, douze de paternité et huit ans de chasse derrière lui et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui parle comme à un gosse – l'infirmière avait expliqué que même s'il pratiquait une activité physique régulière, l'enfant avait besoin d'une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Or, il paraissait que Dean avait trop de gras et de sucre dans le sang, et qu'il risquait de souffrir de carences en fibres et vitamines, sans parler des problèmes que pourraient provoquer le surplus de sucre dans son organisme.

Honnêtement, John ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la qualité de la nourriture. Du moment que ses garçons avaient un toit sur la tête et l'estomac rempli, tout allait bien. Mais le plus surprenant de tout, c'était que l'infirmière n'avait pas noté le même problème chez Sam. Apparemment, il s'alimentait mieux que son frère aîné. Ou plutôt, Dean faisait très attention à l'alimentation de Sam, mais se foutait éperdument de la sienne. C'était surtout ça qui foutait John à fleur de peau. Parce que Dean _savait _ce qui était bien pour Sam, mais ne se l'appliquait pas à lui-même. On aurait dit qu'il s'en foutait de finir avec les artères bouchées par le cholestérol et de se faire terrasser par une crise cardiaque. On aurait dit qu'il se foutait de _crever_, du moment que John et Sam allaient bien.

John détestait ça. Il détestait cette manière que Dean avait de se sous-estimer, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance, alors qu'il se pliait en quatre depuis qu'il avait quatre ans pour sa famille, pour prendre soin de Sammy, pour rassurer John. Mais ce n'était pas le rôle de Dean de rassurer John ou de prendre soin de Sammy. C'était le rôle de John de prendre soin de Sammy _et _de Dean. C'était le rôle de John de rassurer Dean. John le savait, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela ne résolvait en rien le problème majeur de John pour le moment. Si Dean ne voulait pas finir avec un diabète d'ici ses trente ans, il devait changer ses habitudes alimentaires, et vite.

* * *

><p>-Amène-toi, Sam, on va acheter de la bouffe pour ce midi.<p>

Comme à chaque fois que Dean lui donnait un ordre, Sam abandonna son livre sans protestations et enfila sa veste avant de sortir de la chambre à la suite de Dean. C'était samedi, et comme chaque samedi, Dean sortait faire un tour avec Sam avant d'aller acheter à manger, histoire de sortir un peu. Comme presque toujours, leur père était de nouveau parti chasser Dean ne savait même plus quoi.

-On va à McDo ? demanda Sam.

Dean ne répondit pas. Sam ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, ils mangeaient toujours à McDo le samedi. Si ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour Dean, qui mangeait presque toujours des cheeseburgers, ça permettait à Sam de prendre un muffin et de manger des frites. Le reste de la semaine, Dean s'assurait qu'il mange des haricots et des carottes parce que c'était « plein de vitamines ».

-Si on allait à la sandwicherie, aujourd'hui ? demanda Dean d'un ton détaché.

Surpris, Sam leva la tête vers Dean. Avait-il bien entendu ? A la sandwicherie ? Un samedi ? Eberlué, Sam s'arrêta net sur le trottoir. Dean fit quelques pas sans lui, avant de se retourner pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

-Sammy ?

Son frère le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. C'était peut-être le cas, après tout. Dean lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait dit. Franchement, à la _sandwicherie _? Lui, Dean Winchester ? Mais depuis que son père lui avait touché deux mots sur son alimentation après la visite médicale, Dean se voyait contraint au même régime alimentaire qu'il imposait à Sammy. Tu parles d'une ironie…

-Sam, tu te grouille ? On a pas toute la journée.

Dean avait utilisé cette voix agacée qui avait le don de faire bouger Sam immédiatement. Le plus jeune se dépêcha de rejoindre son aîné et ils reprirent leur route, mais Sam continuait d'observer Dean comme s'il avait des antennes sur la tête.

-Tu te sens bien, Dean ?

-Très bien.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Oui, Sammy ! T'as fini ? On se croirait à un interrogatoire !

Dean était sérieusement agacé, pour ne pas dire énervé. Mais il y avait quand même de quoi se poser des questions ! Cependant, Sam resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la sandwicherie. Dean grimaça lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient du comptoir.

-Il n'y a pas de frites, déclara Sam d'un ton dépité après avoir lu les menus proposés.

-On n'est pas à McDo, Sam.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.

-Tu te décide, ou je le fais à ta place ?

Sam soupira. Apparemment, Dean n'avait pas envie de discuter. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une grande variété dans les menus. Il opta finalement pour un sandwich thon-crudité avec des œufs, et Dean insista pour qu'il prenne une assiette de salade aussi, en plus d'une pâtisserie pour remplacer le muffin. Sam suivit son frère qui se dirigeait vers la jeune femme derrière le comptoir, curieux de savoir ce que prendrait Dean.

-Un sandwich thon-crudité, une salade Ceasar, une part de fondant au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange médium pour lui, récita Dean en désignant son frère d'un signe de tête.

-Et pour vous, ce sera ? demanda l'employée d'une voix sucrée.

Dean serra les dents, comme s'il était en proie au dilemme du siècle, ce qui était probablement le cas.

-Une salade Ceasar, un sandwich au tofu et… un verre de thé glacé medium, avec une part de tarte aux pommes.

Dean avait craché les mots comme s'ils étaient empoisonnés, alors que la mâchoire de Sam tomba. Depuis quand Dean mangeait de la salade ? Ou pire encore, du tofu ? Sans parler du thé… La vendeuse ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du visage interloqué de Sam.

-Sur place ou à emporter ? demanda-t-elle.

-Sur place.

-Très bien, allez vous installer, on va vous apporter votre commande tout de suite.

Sam ne quitta pas son frère des yeux alors qu'ils s'installèrent près de la baie vitrée. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans un univers parallèle. Qui était ce garçon et qu'avait-il fait de Dean ? A moins que son frère ne soit malade… Ledit frère poussa un gros soupir.

-Sam, tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça. C'est un peu flippant…

-Pas autant que toi, répliqua Sam. Depuis quand tu manges du tofu ?

-Depuis aujourd'hui.

-Et du thé ?

Dean soupira. Sam et ses questions… toujours les mêmes, un vrai moulin à paroles. Heureusement, l'arrivée de la serveuse interrompit leur conversation. Elle déposa assiettes et verres devant chaque frère, avec l'addition, avant de s'éloigner. Si Sam entama son sandwich avec appétit, Dean resta un long moment à observer son sandwich au tofu en essayant de cacher sa grimace. Foutue visite médicale, foutue malnutrition et foutu tofu ! Il observa Sam à la dérobé, se demandant comment son petit frère pouvait avaler ce… cette nourriture. Mais il songea qu'à force de le forcer à manger des légumes, Sam avait pris l'habitude. Avec un soupir, Dean se contraint à attraper sa fourchette et à entamer sa salade, sans enthousiasme.

* * *

><p>John était plongé dans des tas de dossiers de la morgue concernant les trois morts, décédés d'arrêt cardiaque alors qu'ils étaient en parfaite condition physique, quand on tira sur sa manche.<p>

-Papa ?

D'habitude, John se contentait de grogner pour indiquer qu'il était occupé et n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'urgent dans la voix de Sammy qui força John à se désintéresser de ses recherches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?

Le petit garçon se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise, puis il murmura :

-C'est Dean...

-Dean ?

-Je crois qu'il est malade…, souffla l'enfant sur le ton de la confidence.

John haussa un sourcil. Dean, malade ? Et il n'aurait rien remarqué ? Dean semblait aller parfaitement bien, mise à part qu'il était un peu grognon ce matin. Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers son fils cadet. Sam se dandina encore sur ses pieds quelques secondes, mal à l'aise, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour s'assurer que Dean n'était pas là (ce qui était inutile puisque Dean était parti à la salle de jeux et ne reviendrait pas avant une heure), et il raconta toute l'histoire d'une traite en parlant très vite. Tellement vite que John eut bien du mal à tout comprendre, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel. D'ailleurs, son attention fut tout de suite captée lorsqu'il entendit les mots « Dean » et « tofu » dans la même phrase.

John n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais il ne prit pas longtemps à découvrir la cause d'un tel revirement. _Bien sûr_. Il avait parlé à Dean de son alimentation, il y a quelques jours. Il lui avait dit un truc du genre « mange plus de haricots et moins de frites ». Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean passe directement du hamburger au tofu et du soda au… _thé_, d'après Sammy. Peut-être avait-t-il trop inquiété Dean. Merde, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui parler de sa malnutrition ! Si ça se trouve, il avait terrifié le pauvre gosse.

Il soupira. Bon, peut-être faudra-t-il qu'il en touche un autre mot à Dean par rapport à son alimentation.

* * *

><p>Dean était de très mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours. D'abord, son père voulait qu'il mange « sain » parce qu'il avait soi-disant trop de sucre dans le sang. Et puis maintenant, il voulait qu'il soit plus <em>modéré<em>. Pas la peine de devenir végétarien, il fallait juste qu'il mange équilibré. Comme si c'était facile…

Pourtant, en regardant Sammy, ça semblait être facile. A huit ans, Sam était un gamin hors-norme dans la mesure où il pouvait avaler sans problème des haricots, des petits pois, des _épinards_. Mais en même temps, Sam avait toujours eut Dean pour le nourrir. C'était Dean qui lui achetait à manger, c'était Dean qui cuisinait ses repas, c'était Dean qui lui répétait de manger ses haricots verts s'il voulait son bol de Lucky Charms pour le goûter.

Mais Dean ? Qui pouvait lui dire de manger ses petits pois ?

Dean n'avait personne. Ou il avait sa mère, avant. Mary faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il mangeait, et arrivait toujours à lui cuisiner des bons plats avec des légumes. A vrai dire, avant l'incendie, Dean n'avait presque jamais mangé de frites. Sa mère répétait qu'il devait bien manger pour pouvoir grandir et devenir aussi grand que son père, et même peut-être plus. A présent, Dean s'appliquait à répéter la même chose à son petit frère. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Sammy devienne un de ces petits gamins plus larges que hauts.

Et Dean ? Et bien, il s'en fichait un peu de son alimentation. Il répétait toujours à Sam que parce qu'il était le plus grand et le plus âgé, il avait le droit de manger ce qu'il voulait. Et Sam ne l'avait jamais vraiment contesté. Enfin, jusque-là…

On était mercredi soir, leur père avait disparu, comme toujours. Sur le coup, Dean lui en voulait un peu. Son père lui répétait de bien manger, mais il n'était même pas là pour essayer de l'aider. Pas vraiment que Dean aie besoin d'aide : après tout, il arrivait très bien à nourrir Sam correctement tout seul, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison. Le garçon soupira et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de leur chambre pour préparer le dîner. Aussitôt, Sam abandonna ses devoirs et le rejoignit.

-Dean ?

-Hm ?

-Je veux manger des carottes.

Surpris, Dean se tourna vers son frère, tout en prenant une casserole dans un placard.

-Je croyais que tu voulais des spaghettis, fit l'aîné d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-J'ai changé d'avis, rétorqua Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Ooooookay…

Dean rangea le paquet de spaghettis et la casserole pour prendre la boîte de carottes râpées. Il n'y avait que comme ça que Sam, ou même lui, les aimait. Bien qu'il fût surpris par un tel changement de menu, il décida de rien ajouter. Sam ne pouvait pas connaître son petit problème d'alimentation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et tu peux faire du poisson à la place du steak ?

Peut-être que si, finalement…

Etrangement, cette suggestion n'irrita pas Dean comme elle le devrait. Après tout, peut-être que c'était Sam qui dirait à Dean de manger ses petits pois. Sam qui l'aiderait à manger équilibré comme lui l'avait fait pendant huit ans avec son petit frère. Comme Dean voulait que Sam grandisse bien, Sam essayait de s'assurer de la même chose pour lui.

Et puis, franchement, la simple pensée que son _petit _frère pourrait être plus _grand _que lui plus tard l'horrifiait au plus haut point.

_Fin _

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis sur cet OS, si vous aimez ou vous n'aimez pas pas, voir détestez. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif) et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette OS.<strong>  
><em>


	9. Dad's home

_**Un grand merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu lors de mon précédent chapitre, vraiment merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire, je sais que c'est pas tout le temps évident (moi-même étant très feignante au niveau des reviews).**_

_**Bref, pour en revenir à cet OS, il s'agit (comme toujours) d'un pre-serie centrée sur la famille Winchester en général. Très vague spoiler pour le 3.08 "Le Festin du Père Noël" ou en anglais "A Very Supernatural Christmas"  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dad's home<strong>

_1992_

Sam était encore éveillé. Il était tard et Dean lui avait dit d'aller se coucher, mais Sam ne voulait, ni ne pouvait dormir. Papa n'était pas encore rentré. Bon, oui, en général, le père Winchester n'était pas réputé pour arriver à l'heure. Quand il disait « je rentre dans quelques jours », il fallait comprendre « je rentre au moins dans quelques semaines ». Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pareil. Papa avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour annoncer : « Je rentre ce soir. » Et quand Papa disait qu'il rentrait ce soir, ça voulait _vraiment _dire ce soir. Mais Papa était en retard. Il était 23h49 et Papa était en retard. Et s'il était en retard, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Mais Dean et Sam refusaient d'y penser, encore moins d'en parler.

Dean était inquiet. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais Sam le connaissait trop bien. Chacun des deux enfants attendaient. Dean dans le salon pour guetter la porte, Sam dans sa chambre pour que son frère ne sache pas qu'il était encore debout. Depuis que Sam connaissait la vérité, il comprenait pourquoi Dean était toujours si anxieux quand leur père n'était pas là. Pourquoi il appelait Bobby, ou Jim, ou Caleb pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Parce que c'était comme si leur père partait en guerre.

Trois coups brefs contre la porte. Sam sursauta, Dean bondit sur ses pieds. Encore deux coups à intervalle plus longue. C'était le code. Papa était rentré. Dean ouvrit la porte et Sam épia depuis sa chambre. Il entendit Dean parler à voix basse, puis un grognement difforme, venant de Papa. Ca sentait l'essence, la sueur, le sang. Papa était blessé ? Sam se tordit le cou pour voir, mais Dean cachait la vue et Papa disparaissait dans sa propre chambre. Sam vit son frère ranger le sac de Papa dans un coin avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau couler.

Lentement, Sam se glissa hors de sa chambre, traversa le salon et rejoignit la chambre de Papa. Le petit garçon poussa la porte entrouverte. Papa était là, affalé de travers sur le lit, encore tout habillé. La chambre était sombre, mais Sam voyait quand même la grosse tache rouge sur la chemise de son père. L'odeur était plus forte que jamais.

Sam sentit sa gorge se nouer. Papa était blessé. Il saignait. _« Papa est un héros »_. Les mots de Dean résonnaient dans sa tête. Papa était-il vraiment un héros ? Superman aussi était un héros. Il se battait contre les méchants, et il ne perdait jamais. Il ne saignait jamais. Papa saignait. Alors il n'était pas un héros ? Il n'était pas invincible ? Sam ne connaissait la réponse que trop bien. Papa n'avait pas de superpouvoirs. Papa était juste un homme. Un homme qui pouvait perdre, saigner, mourir. Comme Maman. Maman était morte à cause d'un monstre. Comme ceux contre lesquels Papa se battait. Alors Papa pouvait mourir aussi.

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les ravala courageusement. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Dean et Papa détestaient quand il pleurait. Et puis il était un grand garçon, maintenant. Il avait 9 ans. Trop grand pour pleurer comme un bébé.

Papa gémissait sur le lit. Il se tenait les côtes et grognait un tas de noms d'oiseaux. Doucement, tout doucement, Sam s'approcha du lit, puis grimpa sur le matelas. L'odeur devenait insupportable et le cœur de Sam battait la chamade. Mais Papa était là. Il bougeait, il gémissait, mais il était là, avec eux. Papa grogna quand il sentit le corps de Sam contre le sien. Il entrouvrit des yeux vitreux, brillants de douleur. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était presque minuit et que demain il y avait école, parce qu'il ne renvoya pas aussitôt Sam au lit. A la place, il scrutait son visage, comme pour le reconnaître. Timidement, Sam murmura :

-Papa ?

Papa fronça des sourcils. Sam connaissait cette expression. Papa réfléchissait. Généralement, il ne fallait pas déranger Papa quand il avait cette tête-là. Alors Sam resta silencieux. Finalement, Papa grogna :

-S'my ?

-Oui, Papa.

Papa poussa un long soupir. Il étendit un bras et l'enroula autour des épaules de Sam. Le petit garçon se retrouva serré contre le corps de son père. Il n'osait pas bouger, par peur de lui faire mal, parce que Papa était blessé. Papa sentait le cuir. Et l'essence. Et le sang. Sam ravala ses larmes et ses sanglots. Il resta contre Papa qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Papa était là. Il était fatigué, il était blessé, mais il était _là._

-Sam !

La porte était grande ouverte et Dean se tenait dans l'embrasure, une compresse dans une main, le kit de secours dans l'autre. Le regard qu'il braquait sur Sam était rempli de colère et d'inquiétude.

-J't'ai dit d'aller te coucher, Sam !

Le ton était sec, tranchant. Dean était vraiment fâché. Sam se ratatina sur le lit. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être debout aussi tard. Papa ne l'avait pas lâché. Il grogna et leva légèrement la tête pour regarder Dean se ses yeux fiévreux.

-D'n…, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix endormie. Viens par là…

-Faut d'abord que je m'occupe de toi, Papa. Sam, au lit !

Sam amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre son frère, mais le bras de son père le retint fermement contre lui. Papa ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais alors, qui écouter ? Papa qui était blessé, ou Dean qui était furieux ? La voix de Papa le tira de sa réflexion.

-D'n… viens là…

Papa tendait sa main libre vers Dean. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, s'exécuta. Malgré sa fatigue, leur père serra Dean contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours. Il raffermit sa prise autour de Sam et ferma les yeux, tenant chacun de ses fils contre lui. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Papa, ta blessure…, commença Dean d'une voix hésitante.

-Peut attendre, soupira Papa sans ouvrir les yeux.

Dean avait l'air abasourdi, mais n'insista pas et ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte de Papa. Sam non plus. Il regardait la poitrine de Papa se soulever de s'abaisser à un rythme régulier. Papa était là, avec lui, avec Dean. Papa était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Fin_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci pour les reviews. <em>**


	10. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you

_**Cet OS est très, très court. Mille excuses pour les éventuels lecteurs, mais j'aime bien ce petit OS, basé sur une réplique de Sam au 2.22. Cet OS contient des SPOILERS pour les saisons de 2 à 5.**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do for you<strong>

_« Tu es mon grand frère. Je ferais tout pour toi. »_

Ces paroles, Dean s'en souvenait comme au premier jour. Le jour où il se rendit compte qu'il comptait autant aux yeux de Sammy que Sammy comptait à ses yeux. Le jour où Sam découvrit que son frère s'était sacrifié pour le ramener à la vie.

Sam avait tenu parole. Il avait passé toute une année à chercher une solution pour sauver Dean. Il avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuits blanches à faire des recherches sur le démon des croisements. Il avait même tué celle qui avait conclu le deal avec Dean. Il était resté avec Dean, avait continué de chasser avec lui malgré la mort du démon aux Yeux-Jaunes. Dean espérait secrètement que Sam retournerait à Stanford après sa mort, mais c'était mal connaître son frère.

Sam se rendait malade à essayer de sauver Dean. A lui rendre la pareille au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il s'en foutait que Dean ne voulait pas trouver un moyen d'échapper à son deal, il s'en foutait que Dean désapprouve ses méthodes. Il ferait _n'importe quoi _pour sauver son frère, même s'il devait s'autodétruire dans le processus.

Ca rendait Dean malade de voir Sam devenir un homme froid et sans pitié, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer pour vivre. Lui si respectueux de la vie, lui qui était le premier à sortir ce genre de discours à la con _« c'es un humain, Dean. On ne peut pas le tuer ! »_, il avait abattu froidement cette démone, et la fille qu'elle possédait. Dean voyait de moins en moins son petit frère trop sentimental dans ces deux mètres de muscles forgés pour l'action.

Et il y avait _elle_. Ruby. Cette pétasse démoniaque que Dean aurait dû renvoyer au trou au moment même où elle s'était montrée. Elle rôdait autour de Sam de la même manière qu'une hyène tournait autour d'une carcasse, à lui murmurer des mensonges à l'oreille. Et Sam, désespéré comme il était, l'écoutait. Il l'écoutait lui dire qu'il était unique, qu'il avait des pouvoirs grandioses capables de sauver le monde. De sauver Dean.

Un mensonge de plus que Sam se répétait encore et encore, même après la mort de Dean. Même après que Dean soit revenu.

« _Tu es mon grand frère. Je ferais tout pour toi. »_

Dean soupira, regarda la forme endormie de son frère dans son lit. Sam avait tenu parole.

Il avait débuté l'Apocalypse pour son frère.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excusez-moi encore pour ce chapitre très court, en espérant que vous l'ayez quand même apprécié. Et merci aux reviewveurs.<strong>_


	11. Sam est là

**_Cette fic se passe directement après le 4.18 "Le prophète" ou "The monster at the end of this book", donc ATTENTION, SPOILERS POUR LA SAISON 4 EN GENERAL. C'est en voyant Dean se faire renverser par la camionnette et se relever presque immédiatement après qu'est née cette histoire. A vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à avaler que Dean puisse sortir complètement indemne de ce genre d'accident, alors j'ai imaginé cette histoire qui se déroule juste après l'épisode. Elle est principalement basée sur la relation Dean Sam. Bon, j'arrête de parler toute seule et je vous laisse découvrir cette fic._**

**_Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam est là<strong>

-Veillez attendre quelques instants, monsieur. Le docteur ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir.

Dean accorda un petit sourire à l'infermière qui s'éloignait déjà. Taille moyenne, cheveux auburn, la petite vingtaine, « Cassandre », comme l'indiquait le badge fixé sur son uniforme, était bien le genre de fille avec qui Dean passerait une de ses soirées. Mais ce soir, il passerait la nuit seul, non sans avoir ingurgité une quantité non-négligeable d'antidouleurs au préalable.

C'était Sam qui avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital. Dean avait protesté, il allait _parfaitement bien. _C'était la vérité. Sam avait tiré une tronche qui aurait fait rire Dean s'il n'avait pas si mal aux côtes. « Tu t'es fait renverser par une camionnette, Dean. Tu ne peux qu'aller mal. » Ca, c'était le genre d'explication parfaitement logique qui avait le don de mettre Dean en rogne.

D'habitude, les chasseurs n'étaient pas trop du genre à crier qu'ils étaient blessés sur tous les toits. Parce qu'un chasseur blessé et un chasseur mort. Alors ils se taisaient et souffraient e silence. C'était la méthode préférée de Dean. Il allait parfaitement bien du moment qu'on lui foute la paix, peut importe qu'il se soit fait renverser par un poids lourd ou qu'il ait fait une chute de dix mètres par-dessus un ravin.

Cependant, Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dès qu'il avait lu dans les pages écrites par Chuck (Dean l'aurait bien buté, celui-là, si cet abruti n'est pas protégé par un archange) que Dean s'était fait renverser par une camionnette, il avait littéralement jeté son frère sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. C'était une nouvelle caractéristique du nouveau Sam, ça. Le Sam d'avant l'Enfer se serait contenté de faire chier Dean continuellement jusqu'à ce que l'aîné cède et consente à aller voir un médecin. Le Sam post-Enfer était bien plus radical. Il se foutait complètement que Dean soit d'accord ou pas. Il le traînait partout où il voulait sans prendre son avis en considération. Dean détestait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit enfant entre les mains de son frère.

-Monsieur Williams ?

Dean n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête que déjà, Sam l'empoigna par le bras et le tira sans ménagement vers la salle de consultation où attendait un homme en blouse blanche. Avec un grognement, Dean se dégagea de la prise de son frère et grimpa sur la table au centre de la pièce.

Le médecin leur jeta un regard étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Monsieur Williams ?

-Il a été renversé par une camionnette, répondit Sam sans laisser le temps à Dean d'ouvrir la bouche. Je crois qu'il a des côtes fêlées.

Le médecin hocha distraitement la tête et s'approcha de Dean, à qui il intima de retirer sa veste et son tee-shirt. Dean s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard noir à son frère. Cet idiot ne le laissait même pas parler ! Comme si Dean avait soudainement quatre ans et était incapable de se prendre en charge tout seul. Encore un truc du nouveau Sam, cette manie de surprotéger de Dean. Sam semblait vouloir l'enfermer dans une salle capitonnée pour éviter qu'il ne meure de nouveau.

L'aîné des Winchester grimaça lorsqu'il sentit les mains glaciales du médecin tâter des côtes. Il détestait être tripatouillé de partout, sauf si le tripatouilleur en question avait de gros lolos.

-Dites-moi quand ça fait mal, ordonna le médecin.

Dean se força à garder une expression stoïque, rien que pour montrer à Sam et au monde entier qu'il était grand et fort et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé.

-C'est arrivé il y a combien de temps ? demanda le médecin en continuant de tâter les côtes de Dean.

Le grand frère s'apprêtait à répondre « il y a dix minutes », mais une fois encore, Sam le devança.

-Il y a une heure environ.

Surpris, le médecin se tourna vers lui.

-Et vous ne venez que maintenant ?

-Mon frère est un idiot, répondit Sam en fixant Dean d'un regard noir.

Dean l'ignora superbement en faveur du médecin qui le regardait d'un air interloqué. Le grand frère haussa les épaules dans une piètre tentative de dédramatiser la situation.

-Je suis solide. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave.

Pas si grave, tu parles. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le médecin diagnostiqua au moins trois côtes fêlées et Dean fut interné à l'hôpital. Il avait bien sûr essayé d'appeler Castiel, mais l'ange restait sourd à ses appels, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter la frustration de Dean. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans les hôpitaux, en ce moment…

Dean jeta un regard mou à Sam quand son frère rentra dans sa chambre, un café à la main. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit de l'aîné en sirotant son café.

-T'es qu'un connard, tu le sais, ça ? grogna Dean d'un ton vénéneux.

Pour toute réponse, son frère haussa les épaules et continua de boire. Le petit con. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il était content, maintenant. Dean avait une furieuse envie de l'étrangler à mains nues.

Sam était un connard. Un connard qui ne l'écoutait plus, ne lui obéissait plus. Ou du moins, moins souvent qu'avant le séjour de Dean en Enfer. Un connard arrogant qui préférait faire confiance à une pétasse de démone plutôt qu'à son propre frère. Sam pensait que Dean était _faible._

Dean. Faible.

Connard.

« Pourris quatre mois en Enfer et on en reparlera. » sifflait une petite voix dans la tête de Dean. Dean était _furieux _contre Sam. Il voulait le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son frère. Et dire que Sam était censé être le type intelligent de l'équipe. A peine Dean avait-il le dos tourné que Sam tombait la tête la première dans un piège aussi gros qu'une maison sans même s'en rendre compte. Il complotait avec Ruby dans le dos de Dean de la même façon qu'un ado organise une soirée avec ses potes derrière le dos de ses parents. Et il couchait. Il _couchait_ avec Ruby, comme si c'était la chose la plus ordinaire du monde.

Il couchait avec Ruby. Et il avait faillit coucher avec Lilith.

Depuis leur arrivé à l'hôpital, aucun des frères n'avait mentionné cet épisode. Bien sûr, Dean savait que s'il entrait dans le sujet, Sam rétorquerait avec la bonne vieille réplique de « J'avais un plan ! ». Ici, le plan en question avait été de tenter de tuer Lilith avec le couteau de Ruby. Plutôt idiot, d'ailleurs. Si Dean ne serait pas débarqué avec Chuck, il ne savait pas comment il aurait retrouvé Sam.

-Dean. Tu devrais dormir.

Dean jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère qui l'ignora et cherchait une position confortable dans sa chaise, sûrement avec l'intention d'y rester pour le reste de la nuit.

-Je dormirai quand je serais fatigué.

-Tu es fatigué. T'arrêtes pas de cligner des yeux depuis cinq minutes.

-Sam.

-Hm ?

-La ferme.

Le petit frère poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais se tut. Bien, se dit Dean, au moins, il aurait la paix.

Le silence dans la pièce était agaçant. Et gênant. Dean gardait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, fixée au mur d'en face. Il comptait les minutes qui s'égrainaient à la vitesse de l'escargot. Sam était toujours là, silencieux et éveillé. Dean était presque surpris qu'il n'avait pas encore appelé Ruby pour un rendez-vous « galant ». Sans doute attendait-il que Dean s'endorme.

« Et ben il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'il croit que je vais le laisser revoir sa pouffiasse. » grogna Dean intérieurement, bien décidé à rester réveillé toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais quelque part, il était jaloux de Ruby. Il était jaloux de la confiance que Sam avait en elle. Comme si c'était cette pétasse qui s'était démenée toute sa vie pour élever Sam alors qu'il portait encore des couches.

Ingrat. Connard _et _ingrat.

_« Tu es trop faible, Dean. »_ La voix de Sam résonnait dans la tête de Dean comme un vieux disque rayé. Ca faisait presque deux mois, maintenant, depuis leur chasse avec la sirène. Mais Dean n'avait pas oublié. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il regrettait presque cette sacro-sainte époque où Sam avait trois ans et pensait que Dean pouvait résoudre tous les maux du monde en un claquement de doigt. Il n'y a plus de Lucky Charms ? Pas grave, Sammy, on va en racheter ! Tu as mouillé tes draps ? Pas grave, Sammy, on va les changer ! Tu utilises tes pouvoirs démoniaques et tu couches avec une démone ? Pas grave, Sammy, je te pardonne !

Sam s'attendait peut-être à ce que Dean ressorte de l'Enfer frais comme un gardon ? Qu'il lui suffisait de dire « Pardon » pour lui avoir menti et continuer de mentir et ne jamais être là pour lui pour que Dean le pardonne ? Dean ne voulait pas d'excuse, il voulait que Sam _arrête_. Arrête tout. Arrête de fréquenter Ruby, arrête sa quête insensée contre Lilith et la soi-disante Apocalypse, et qu'il reste avec Dean.

Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ce qu'avait dit Sam était partiellement vrai, même si ça faisait un mal de chien de l'entendre de la bouche de son frère. Dean était un homme usé, brisé, hanté par ses souvenirs de l'Enfer. Il avait beau présenter un joli sourire à tout le monde en clamant qu'il allait parfaitement bien, il ne trompait personne. Et surtout pas Sam.

Sam trouvait que Dean était faible ? Et bien il avait raison. Dean était faible. Dean était brisé. Dean avait besoin d'aide. Et c'était à Sam de la lui procurer. C'était à Sam de rester près de lui. C'était à Sam de l'écouter, au moins une seule fois dans sa vie.

Dean se savait injuste. Sam l'avait écouté et aidé par le passé. Il l'avait aidé quand Dean était hanté par la mort de leur père, il l'avait aidé quand Dean était mort de trouille à cause de son deal. Sam avait été là, présent. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, Sam préférait s'envoyer en l'air avec Ruby et poursuivre Lilith sans relâche, dans le seul but de la tuer. Ce qui, en passant, ne servait strictement à rien puisque la tuer ne ferait pas revenir Dean et de toute façon, Dean était déjà là, ramené par les anges.

_« Je dois empêcher Lilith de débuter l'Apocalypse ! » _C'était le bon prétexte que Sam utilisait à chaque fois. Tu parles. Dean voyait aussi bien à travers le masque de Sam que Sam voyait à travers le sien. Sam voulait la vengeance, pure et simple. Il voulait tuer Lilith parce qu'elle avait tué Dean, comme John voulait tuer Azazel parce qu'il avait tué Mary. La vengeance, c'était une caractéristique des Winchester dont Dean n'avait pas hérité.

-Monsieur Williams, vous devez prendre… oh !

La voix de l'infirmière sortit Dean de ses pensées. L'aîné des Winchester leva la tête. C'était Cassandre qui venait d'entrer et s'était figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit gobelet rempli de pilules dans une main. Elle fixait quelque chose sur le lit de Dean.

Le chasseur suivit son regard. C'était Sam. Sam assis dans sa chaise. Sam les bras posés sur le lit de Dean. Sam endormi, la tête posée sur les bras. Dean le contempla un instant, le regard dans le vague. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Sam s'endormir. Il releva la tête vers Cassandre.

-Je croyais qu'il était parti, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. L'heure des visites est terminée…

Elle parlait à voix basse. Dean hocha la tête et tendit la main pour prendre ses médicaments. Cassandre lui jeta un regard incertain, à lui, et puis à Sam, avant finalement de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte doucement.

Dean resta seul, les pilules dans la main, le regard fixé sur la forme endormie de Sam. Il était là. Sam était là, avec Dean, à l'hôpital. Sam était celui qui avait emmené Dean à l'hôpital en premier lieu.

Sam était là. Et pour l'instant, ça suffisait à Dean.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et merci pour les éventuelles reviews.<strong>  
><em>


	12. Note de l'auteur IMPORTANT

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_**D'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée pour les lecteurs qui ont cru à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre - et oui, il ne s'agit que d'une bête note d'auteur, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore nous raconter celle-là?**_

_**Et bien en fait, pour cause de planning quelques peu chargé, et aussi parce que je suis une grosse feignasse, je me vois contrainte d'arrêter temporairement mes publications de fics. Et quand je dis arrêt, je précise pour un délai de trois à six semaines. Je tenais à vous prévenir, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour les lecteurs qui suivent mes fics.**_

_** Je serais moins présente sur le site, mais je continuerai néanmoins à laisser des reviews, peut-être encore moins fréquemment que d'habitude (déjà que je n'étais pas très régulière à ce niveau...).**_

_**Encore désolée pour les lecteurs qui lisent mes fics, et merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**Sauterelle  
><strong>_


	13. Last Day on Earth

**_Tadaaam, me revoilà pour une mini, minuscule petite fic. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je reprend mes fanfics, mais, et je suis sincèrement désolée, à un débit réduit. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas s'il se passe deux ou trois semaines sans que j'écrive. Mais je ferais des efforts pour publier régulièrement, et j'ai plus d'idées pour écrire puisque notre chère série _Supernatural _a repris il y a peu._**

**_Pour en revenir à cet OS, je l'ai écrit en m'inspirant librement d'un_**_** fanart absolument magnifique**_**_, réalisé par_ Petite-Madame_, elle en a dessiné d'autres, si vous voulez les voir (certains sont un peu sombre). Vous pourrez le trouver sur : http : / img689 .imageshack. us/ img689 /6126 /1920 x1080 (en enlevant tous les espaces)._**_** Si ça ne marche pas, vous pourrez toujours trouver son LiveJournal (il est en anglais) en tapant "petite-madame lj" sur Google. Le fanart qui m'a inspiré est intitulé "Last Day on Earth"**_

**_Mon OS est basé sur ce fanart, il est n'est pas très joyeux, mais pas complètement sombre. Je vous laisse le découvrir, en espérant que le lire vous fasse autant plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>« Je vais mourir… »<p>

Sam avait cinq ans la première fois qu'il avait pensé ça. C'était à cause du grand-père de Josh, son meilleur-ami-de-toujours (pendant les trois semaines que prirent la chasse de son père). Josh avait été absent trois jours parce que son grand-père était mort. Il était très vieux et il était finalement _« parti dans son sommeil »_, comme avait dit la maman de Josh.

Avoir conscience qu'on va mourir un jour est une chose. Savoir qu'on va mourir dans précisément neuf heures et cinquante-six minutes en est une autre.

Sam avait vingt-sept ans. L'espérance de vie d'un chasseur était de trente-trois ans. On pouvait dire que Sam s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait chassé depuis pratiquement toute sa vie. Il avait tenu bon et longtemps, mais tout a une fin.

Sam était étrangement serein pour un condamné. Il était là, assis sur le capot de l'Impala au beau milieu de la cambrousse du Nevada, une bouteille de bière à la main. Dean se morfondait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il n'avait jamais accepté la mort de Sam. Il avait passé des nuits blanches à chercher une solution, sans succès. Et même maintenant, alors que tout espoir était perdu, il refusait l'échec. Il refusait de voir son frère mourir. Il refusait de continuer seul.

« Je vais mourir, Dean. Et tu n'y peux rien. »

Sam avait seize ans la première qu'il dit ça à Dean. Il avait un bras cassé et la plus belle frayeur de sa vie quand l'esprit vengeur s'était rué sur lui et l'avait jeté du cinquième étage. C'était un pur miracle que ce tas de tapis s'étaient trouvé là pour amortir sa chute et l'avoir laissé s'en sortir avec rien de plus qu'un bête bras dans le plâtre.

Dean avait passé les deux jours suivants à l'engueuler. Il avait cru perdre Sam. Il avait cru _le perdre_. Il refusait de le perdre. Il refusait de le voir partir avant lui. Et Sam en eut réellement conscience qu'à cet instant.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Dean ne le laisserait pas mourir. Pas avant lui.

Sur l'instant, Sam avait trouvé ça stupide. Absurde. Dean ne pouvait pas _l'empêcher _de mourir. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Parce que Dean ne le laisserait pas mourir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il refusait de voir son cadet partir avant lui.

« Je vais mourir, Dean. Dans dix mois et cinq jours. »

C'était bien du Sam, ça, d'être précis en toute circonstance. Il aurait même pu préciser l'heure, la minute, la seconde. Il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il savait que ça faisait déjà assez mal à Dean.

Au début, Dean avait hurlé. Frappé tout et n'importe quoi, Sam inclus. Surtout Sam. Ce gros con de Sam. Il avait cherché un moyen d'éviter l'inévitable. Des prêtres vaudou, des moines, des sorcières, des sorts en tout genre. Sam avait tout vu passer. Quand Dean n'a plus trouvé de solution, il s'était rabattu sur la dernière qui restait : boire. Boire encore et encore.

Sam avait contacté Bobby pour l'aider à remettre Dean sur pied, parce qu'au rythme où ça allait, son frère allait mourir avant lui d'un coma éthylique.

Bobby se comportait de manière étrange avec Sam. Il ne l'insultait pas, ne lui lançait pas de remarques sarcastiques. Il se comportait un peu comme les infirmières dans les hôpitaux avec les patients en stade terminal. Avec précaution, prudence, hésitant à chaque mot qu'il adressait au cadet Winchester. Et il lui lançait toujours _le _regard. Ce regard que Sam ignorait, parce que c'était un regard plein de compassion et de pitié. Sam ne voulait pas de pitié. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Après tout, il n'était pas le premier homme en sursis, et ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Des morts, il y en avait tous les jours. En Afrique, en Europe, en Asie, en Amérique. Des _enfants_ mourraient avant même d'avoir vu le jour. Sam ne ferait que rejoindre la liste des jeunes décédés.

« J'vais mourir. J'vais me prendre une glace au chocolat… »

C'est amusant comment les condamnés vivent mieux que ceux qui ont encore toute la vie devant eux. Sam avait passé les derniers mois à regarder tous les films qui lui plaisaient, à visiter tous les endroits dont il rêvait, et à manger tout ce qui lui faisait envie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être si rabat-joie, avant.

Dean l'avait suivi mollement partout où il allait. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre reproche. Après tout, Sam vivait ses derniers instants. Les condamnés ont également beaucoup de privilège, Sam avait remarqué. Il lui suffisait de dire qu'il était un malade en stade terminal de n'importe quelle maladie, et on le laisser passer au début de la file, on lui accordait la dernière place assise dans le bus ou on lui payait même sa place de parking (à l'heure).

Sam ne comprenait pas cette logique. Il allait mourir. Techniquement, il irait dans un monde meilleur. C'était ce que s'exhortait à dire les gens. Personnellement, Sam ne savait que penser de la vie après la mort. Il y croyait. Bien sûr, qu'il y croyait, il avait vu plein d'une personne revenir hanter leur maison après leur mort. Il croyait aux anges et au Paradis. A ce qu'il y aille, il ne savait pas. Après tout le sang qui entachait ses mains, il pourrait filer droit en Enfer. Il n'était pas vraiment un exemple de vertu. Il avait bu, il avait regardé du porno, il avait tué.

Dean avait toujours répété qu'il était un bon gosse. Toujours gentil, compréhensible (sauf avec sa propre famille), ne profitant jamais de la situation, intelligent, doté d'une sensibilité dépassant toute autre. Aux yeux de Dean, Sam était profondément humain.

« Dans neuf heures et trente minutes, je vais mourir. »

Quand il était gamin, Sam « s'amusait » à compter les minutes et les heures avant une interro ou un examen. Plus il comptait, plus il stressait. Aujourd'hui, plus il comptait, plus il était détendu. Enfin. _Enfin_, tout était fini. Il allait mourir. Il allait quitter ce monde.

Dean allait pouvoir se reprendre. Pleurer, se morfondre, mais se reprendre. Continuer de vivre. Peut-être même mener une vie normale et paisible. Mais c'était une vision plutôt utopique d'un futur qui se construirait sans lui, Sam en était conscient. Dean était un chasseur. Et chasseur tu deviens, chasseur tu resteras.

La chasse, c'était une lutte perpétuelle contre l'inévitable. Un jour ou l'autre, on est trop lent, pas assez attentif, et on se fait prendre. C'est de bonne guerre. Après tout, c'était eux-mêmes qui cherchaient la merde, à chasser des créatures en tout genre. Ils tuaient quelques monstres, les monstres tuaient quelques chasseurs. C'était aussi simple que ça, et tout le monde se contentait de ce système.

Sam avait presque de la chance. Il ne mourrait pas réduit en charpie, ou dans l'estomac d'une créature, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il allait mourir paisiblement, tranquillement, dans le silence et la paix. Il se sentait en paix. Avec le monde, avec son frère, avec lui-même.

Le soleil se levait, le petit vent frais ébouriffa les cheveux sombres de Sam et il porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

_Last Day on Earth._

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<br>_**


	14. Sam's hero

**_Oui, ça faisait une éternité, je suis désolée. J'étais un peu débordée et peu sur les nerfs, et dès que j'avais du temps libre, j'avais la flemme de publier pour ne pas vous mentir. De plus, j'ai eu un mal fou à finir cet OS (il est minuscule en plus). D'ailleurs, je pense publier prochainement - comprendre dans la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle fic un poil plus long. En attendant, je vous propose ce petit OS en espérant qu'il vous plaise. ATTENTION: des spoilers saison 5, il s'agit d'un tag pour le 5.05 "Fallen Idols"._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><em>Gandhi<em>.

Le nom était familier sans qu'il n'invoque quelque chose de bien précis. Dans la tête de Dean, il était un de ces noms, lointaines réminiscences des quelques cours d'histoire auxquels il avait été présent, parmi « Neil Armstrong » ou encore « Abraham Lincoln ».

Toujours était-il que pour l'aîné des Winchester, Gandhi n'était rien d'autre qu'un schtroumf entortillé dans une grande toge blanche qui devait avoir fait une quelconque action pacifique dans ce monde de barbares. Rien à voir avec James Dean, ou Chris Shade.

C'était dans ces moments que les frères Winchester étaient totalement opposés. Autant le nom de Guillaume le Conquérant n'invoquerait rien à Dean, autant Sam serait bien incapable de vous dire qui étaient les Rolling Stones. Dean était l'_American Bad Boy _par excellence, défiant les autorités et roulant à 200 à l'heure à bord de sa voiture de collection avec du heavy metal lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Sam était, lui, l'image même de l'_American Dream_. Parti de rien pour atteindre des sommets. Ou presque. Excellent élève malgré des déplacements plus que fréquents, il avait été reçu dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses des Etats-Unis et, s'il aurait poursuivi ses études, serait sans conteste devenu un très grand avocat. En sommes, il était le parfait petit citoyen, respectueux de la loi, et avec un cœur gros comme une maison.

Ces derniers temps, c'était difficile de s'en apercevoir. Sam était littéralement descendu au fond du trou de la décadence. Il buvait, chassait non-stop, se droguait au sang de démon et utilisait ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour tuer Lilith, et accessoirement, libérer Lucifer de sa Cage. Dean l'aurait volontiers tabassé à mort pour ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit frère si intelligent, son si-génial-petit-frère-destiné-à-être-un-grand-avocat, soit tombé dans un piège aussi grotesque. Séparez un frère Winchester de l'autre, et regardez le résultat. L'Apocalypse déclenchée et le Diable qui se balade sur Terre. Magnifique.

Bien sûr, après un tel exploit, Sam était devenu le traître au sang de démon qui voulait la fin des temps. Son statut en tant que vassal de Lucifer n'avait pas arrangé son image non plus. Il était autant devenu la cible des chasseurs que celle du Diable qui lui courait après pour qu'il accepte de devenir sa « robe pour le bal de promo ». Littéralement.

Mais personne ne connaissait Sam. Même pas Sam lui-même. Cet abruti était persuadé d'être destiné à être l'Être le plus maléfique que la Terre n'aie jamais portée. Dean l'a cru un moment. Il l'avait vraiment cru un moment.

Plus maintenant, et tout ça grâce à cette statue de cire qu'il contemple depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

_Gandhi_.

Le « Père de la Nation Indienne », disait l'écriteau à côté de la statue. Un homme qui s'est battu pour la liberté par des actions pacifiques. Contre la guerre. Pour la paix.

Dean était sûr que si Sam était né trente ans plus tôt, il serait un hippy de San Francisco prônant le _« peace and love » _et « faites la paix, pas la guerre » en fumant un joint, portant la barbe et tout ce qui va avec.

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Dean avait toujours été fier de Sam pour ça. Malgré l'enfance précaire qu'il avait vécue, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vues et commises, il respectait la vie. Toujours.

Dean n'était pas pareil. Ni John, d'ailleurs. Tout deux vivaient selon le mode « bouffer ou être bouffé ». Tue ou soit tué. C'était comme ça que vivaient les chasseurs. Sam l'avait toujours refusé. Il était toujours là à clamer le « respect de la vie » et toutes ces autres conneries larmoyantes, que Dean admirait malgré lui.

Sam était un hybride, c'était incontestable. Du sang de démon coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était même plus la peine de le nier. Dean se foutait bien de ça. Sam n'en était pas moins son frère. Une espèce de géant au cœur d'or qui donnerait volontiers tout ce qui est en sa possession pour aider un peu l'Humanité.

Et ça, Dean l'avait oublié. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait oublié.

Et c'est un homme, qui a vécu il y a cent ans, qui s'était chargé de le lui rappeler.

_Gandhi_.

Le leader d'une action pacifique, le symbole même de la paix.

Un schtroumf emballé dans une toge blanche pour Dean.

Un héros aux yeux de Sam.

Une once d'espoir pour l'Humanité toute entière.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, et en promettant que la prochaine sera plus longue.<em>**


	15. Typical Day

**_Oui, je suis toujours vivante. J'ai eu énormément de mal ces derniers temps à trouver le temps, l'énergie, et l'inspiration. d'écrire. _****_Heureusement, j'ai à présent un peu plus de temps à accorder à mes écrits. Voici le dernier-né de mes OS, qui, je l'accorde, ne colle pas trop à l'ambiance générale puisque l'histoire se passe en été. Par contre, je n'ai pas fixé de timeline très précis. L'histoire peut se dérouler dans la saison 1 comme dans la saison 6._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><em>Typical Day<em>

En principe, ce que Dean adore dans son métier, ce sont les roadtrips. Pouvoir rouler à deux cents à l'heure dans sa voiture de collection sur une route déserte, avec _Black Sabbath _à fond. En un mot, le pied.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Dean _détestait_ tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une autoroute. Surtout _cette autoroute_, qui traversait tout le Texas. C'était l'été, et il faisait chaud, abominablement chaud. Dean avait presque l'impression d'être un poulet rôti à la broche. Il n'avait qu'une envie : atteindre la ville la plus proche et louer une chambre de motel pour prendre une douche bien fraiche. Le seul problème, c'était que depuis une demi-heure, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un mètre. L'Impala était au point mort.

A côté de Dean, Sam gigotait de plus en plus. Sans doute des fourmis dans les jambes. De bien trop grandes jambes et Dean se demandait comment faisait son géant de petit frère pour les caser sous le tableau de bord de l'Impala.

Autour d'eux, des centaines d'autres voitures attendaient. Les gens allaient et venaient sur la route. Pour peu, et se croirait en colonie de vacances, entre les gosses qui slalomaient entre les véhicules immobiles, et les petits groupe de personnes qui organisaient une pause pique-nique près du rail de sécurité.

-Dean ?

C'était Sam. Le ton de sa voix était étrange, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Mmh ?

-Tu crois qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps ?

Le grand frère haussa des épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Grâce à la radio, ils avaient appris un peu plus tôt qu'un camion à bestiaux avait eu un accident et s'était renversé sur le côté, non sans que le système qui tenait les portes du camion fermées ne cèdent et laissent leur précieux chargement prendre leurs pattes à leur cou. Deux cents poules se baladaient en ce moment-même sur l'autoroute et ses alentours, et d'après le présentateur, ça avait foutu un sacré merdier. Sept kilomètres de bouchon sur la highway, _au moins_.

Le silence revint entre les frères, avant que Sam ne gesticule un peu plus sur son siège, et grogne :

-J'aimerai qu'ils se grouillent un fait trois plombes qu'on poireaute là sans que rien ne se passe.

Dean fronça des sourcils, et tourna franchement la tête vers Sam. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé et tapotait nerveusement contre le tableau de bord de la voiture avec ses doigts.

-T'exagère pas un peu ? rétorqua l'aîné. C'est pas la faute aux flics si un abruti n'est pas foutu de conduire son camion correctement. Ca doit être une véritable galère, rattraper deux cents poules qui baladent dans le désert…

-Je rêve ou tu défends des policiers ?

Dean haussa les épaules et reporta son regard en face de lui.

-Je ne les défends pas. Je trouve ça drôle, c'est tout. Des poulets qui chassent des poulets.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si c'était une blague, elle était pourrie, déclara le plus jeune d'un ton laconique.

-C'est toi qui a aucun humour, coincé du cul.

-Le coincé du cul t'emmerde, connard.

-Pétasse.

La dispute s'arrêta là, chacun des frères regardant un point au loin, non sans un sourire aux lèvres. Dans le langage commun, « connard » et « pétasse » relèvent plutôt du registre des insultes, mais dans la langue Winchesterienne, ça voulait dire « Je t'aime » et « Moi aussi ».

Les minutes suivantes s'égrenèrent lentement. Dean avait de plus en plus chaud, et passait pratiquement sa tête entière par sa fenêtre ouverte pour profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur. Une fraîcheur inexistante, d'ailleurs. Quand on est coincé dans une marée humaine sous le soleil sans pitié, sans une once d'ombre sous laquelle s'abriter, on n'ose même plus espérer un peu de fraîcheur. Encore moins lorsqu'on est coincé entre des centaines de voitures au moteur encore chaud et sur une route au goudron brûlant.

Dean ne s'aperçut pas que Sam gigotait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd retentisse, accompagné d'un « Aïe ! » et d'une flopée d'injures. Il tourna la tête vers le siège passager pour voir son frère penché en avant, tenant son genou droit entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? s'enquit l'aîné, surpris.

-Me suis cogné contre cette saloperie, grommela Sam en désignant le tableau de bord.

-D'un, je t'INTERDIS d'insulter mon bébé, et de deux, on peut savoir qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais pour te cogner le genou ? Tu peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ?

-J'en ai marre d'attendre ! aboya Sam d'une voix anormalement agressive. Je veux qu'ils se grouillent à attraper leurs foutues bestioles qu'on puisse reprendre la route !

Dean dévisagea son frère comme s'il avait une paire d'antennes sur la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? souffla-t-il d'une voix exagérément grave.

Sam soupira, frustré, sans cesser de gigoter sur son siège.

-La ferme, grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? rétorqua Dean que le comportement inhabituel de Sam commençait à échauffer. T'es toujours là à me faire chier avec la loi et les règles, d'habitude. Gnagnagna, Dean, on parle pas comme ça à la police, gnagnagna, c'est des fédéraux, gnagnagna.

Dean imita Sam d'une voix suraigu en agitant les mains. Mais son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il regardait à travers le pare-brise Dieu sait quoi au dessus des voitures.

-Y a pas de station, par ici ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Pourquoi ? T'as besoin de te repoudrer le nez ? grinça Dean d'un ton acide.

-Dean !

-Mais quoi ? T'arrête pas de faire chier ton monde comme un gosse de quatre ans depuis dix minutes ! C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

De loin, ils devaient probablement ressembler à un vieux couple qui se chamaillait. Mais Dean était trop agacé pour s'en soucier. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, il en avait ras-le-cul de toute cette merde, et de son crétin de frère qui n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de le faire chier.

-J'peux plus me retenir, voilà mon problème ! rugit Sam avec fureur.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Quelques personnes à côté d'eux jetaient des regards dans leur direction, mais aucun frère ne s'en aperçut. Dean dévisageait Sam sans comprendre, alors que Sam, rouge comme une pivoine, tapotait encore plus nerveusement sur le tableau de bord.

-Ca me tue, marmonna le cadet. J'arrive plus à me retenir…

-J'ai pas tout suivi, là, l'interrompit Dean. Te retenir de quoi ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à Dean. Ce regard qu'il perfectionnait depuis ses cinq ans. Un regard qui voulait soit dire _« Que tu es bête, Dean… »_ soit _« Mais qu'il est con, celui-là »_. Dans tous les cas, Dean se sentait comme un idiot fini, et il détestait ça.

-Sam ! Te retenir de quoi ?

-A ton avis ! cracha Sam.

Dean avait de la patience. Beaucoup de patience. Il lui avait fallu pour supporter pendant presque vingt ans les disputes incessantes entre son père et son frère. Mais là, son baromètre tolérance était proche de l'explosion.

-T'arrête de te comporter comme si t'avais tes règles ou je dois dev…

Dean s'interrompit brusquement. L'étincelle brilla dans ses yeux. Il venait de percuter. Oh…

-A…Attend, bredouilla l'aîné. T…Tu veux pas dire que…

Sam le regarda fixement, et hocha la tête. _Oh…_

-J'arrive plus à me retenir, répéta-t-il.

-Sam ! Je te jure que je vais te TUER si tu pisses dans ma bagnole !

C'était la mauvaise réaction. Un peu comme si Sam était l'essence et Dean le briquet.

-Je t'emmerde ! rétorqua Sam. Ma vessie est en train de me torturer depuis deux heures, et je te jure que si je ne trouve pas une station maintenant…

-Tu peux faire ça dans la nature, comme tout le monde !

-Regarde autour de toi, abruti ! Pas un arbre, pas un buisson, et des centaines de personnes sur le bord de la route ! J'vais pas pisser devant tout le monde !

Dean tendit la main vers la banquette arrière, attrapa quelque chose et le tendit à Sam.

-Tiens. Prend ça.

Une paire d'yeux confus se levèrent vers lui. Sam n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour attraper l'objet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je veuille que tu fasse avec ?

Sam écarquilla les yeux et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Tu rigole, j'espère ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Dean avait l'air d'être à deux doigts d'étrangler Sam. Ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Sam secoua encore la tête, et regarda la chose que Dean lui tendait toujours.

-Mais… je sais pas comment faire…

Sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un gamin de cinq. Manque de pot, Dean n'avait plus la tête à être attendri par si peu.

-Tu te démerde avec la logistique. Soit c'est ça, soit je te tue, et je te jure que je ne blague pas, Sam.

Le regard du plus jeune valsa entre son frère et la chose. Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche et un soupir plus tard, Sam tendit la main et attrapa la bouteille vide.

_Typical day for Winchesters…_

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que la fic vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire, et je vous souhaite également de passer un joyeux Noël.<strong>


	16. Un problème de taille

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Et oui, je viens effectivment d'updater ma série de tags plus connue sous le nom de "Brother or Father" que je semblais avoir abandonnée. Cêpendant, avant de lire la fic, je vous conseille vivement de lire les notes qui ci-dessous._**

**_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mes histoires, et pardonnez ma distraction pour ne pas vous avoir répondu._**

**_Ce qui nous amène à notre deuxième note. Pour cause de travail, je vais stopper la rédaction et la publication de mes fics pour un temps. Je serais occupée jusqu'à fin juin, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me remettre à publier avant mi-juillet. Il en va de même pour les reviews, auxquelles je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre avant cet été. _**

**_Voilà, merci de votre compréhension. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir cette fic, qui se passe durant la saison 2, narrant la rencontre percutante entre deux Winchesters et trois vampires._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><strong>Un problème de taille<strong>

Savez-vous combien de personnes dans le monde se font kidnapper chaque année ? Sam Winchester n'en avait aucune idée, mais sans doute un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il voulait juste une petite soirée tranquille dans la chambre de motel qu'il partageait avec son frère, frère qui était d'ailleurs parti refaire le plein de cash au bar local. Si Dean aimait passer ses soirées à boire du whiskey, draguer les filles et rouler des abrutis au billard, Sam préférait de loin passer les siennes bien au calme, à regarder des films ou faire des recherches en buvant un petit soda.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi le jeune homme avait quitté la sécurité de la chambre de motel, un soda. L'antique distributeur de « Soft drinks » du Red Motel s'avérait avoir en stock quelques canettes de soda qui devaient dater de cette année. Son choix s'était porté sur du 7Up et il avait glissé quelques pièces dans la fente quand on lui sauta dessus.

Sam n'avait aucune idée à qui ou quoi il avait à faire. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander. Sa réaction a été immédiate. Laissant tomber la dernière pièce qui rencontra le sol avec un bruit métallique, il attrapa les deux bras enserrant ses épaules et tira sauvagement. But de la manœuvre : déséquilibrer l'agresseur pour mieux le sonner.

Ainsi, presque avec grâce, Sam ramena vivement sa tête en arrière, grimaçant lorsque le dos de son crâne heurta violemment une surface dure. Mais ça valait bien la peine de souffrir un peu pour entendre un craquement aussi sinistre que satisfaisant, suivi d'un grognement sourd.

-Putain de chiotte… !

Le rugissement avait déchiré le silence qui régnait sur le motel, et la voix était bien masculine. Sam n'était pas étonné. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'une femme soit assez grande pour l'attraper aussi facilement par les épaules. Prenant plusieurs pas de distances avec son assaillant qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas, Sam se retourna et découvrit un homme tout à fait banal, sans doute un peu plus vieux que Dean est habillé comme un camionneur.

L'homme porta une main à son visage pour interrompre le mince filet de sang qui coulait. Son nez était cassé.

-Salopard, grogna l'inconnu.

Ben voyons ! C'est ce mec qui l'agressait et c'était _Sam _qu'on insultait… Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser de se défendre. Il se tenait droit, mais alerte. Il était en cruel manque d'arme, mais son adversaire ne semblait être qu'une espèce de dérangé qui l'avait attaqué pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison.

Comme pour le contredire, le camionneur retira sa main de son visage. Une petite trace rouge restait visible sur sa peau, mais son nez violacé d'il y a quelques secondes avait repris sa forme originelle, comme s'il n'avait jamais subi de dommage.

Un truc surnaturel avait attaqué Sam. Super. Encore une belle soirée en perspective pour le jeune chasseur, qui commençait à regretter de ne pas être allé au bar avec Dean.

Le camionneur étudia sa proie une seconde et grommela.

-Merde, Harry ! T'avais pas dit que ce serait facile à l'attraper, ce petit merdeux ?

Il avait tourné la tête sur le côté, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un tapi dans l'obscurité.

C'étai un piège vieux comme le monde, et Sam Winchester, soi-disant cerveau de sa famille restreinte, était tombé dedans comme un novice. Il avait tourné la tête dans la même direction que le camionneur, tournant le dos au vrai danger.

La seconde où il sentit quelque chose de dur – une batte peut-être – heurter son crâne, il comprit l'astuce. Trop tard. Le coup n'avait pas été assez fort pour le tuer, mais assez pour le sonner. Il s'écrasa sans grâce ni douceur contre le bitume sec du motel, sentant à peine la brûlure du goudron lui égratigner la joue.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un aboiement aigu.

OOO

Ron affichait toujours le même genre de sourire quand il était satisfait. Un sourire à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction personnelle et le sadisme. C'était plutôt flippant à voir, si vous demandiez son avis à Harry.

C'est donc avec la plus grande indifférence possible qu'il passa devant celui qui se proclamait leur leader, le paquet soigneusement ficelé sur l'épaule. Capucine trottinait sagement derrière lui sans lancer non plus un regard au grand balafré à côté d'elle qui se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Parfait, susurra Ron d'une voix douce. C'est absolument parfait. Il est blessé ?

-Non, répondit Harry d'une voix précautionneusement neutre. Mais il en foutu une belle à Drago. Il a même réussi à lui péter le nez.

Mais déjà, Ron n'écoute plus. Il n'a d'yeux que pour la relique.

Quatre-vingt-quatre kilos de viande sacrée prête à être sacrifiée. Ce que Ron attend depuis maintenant près de deux mois. Deux mois qu'il a concocté ce plan _génial_ et décapitait quiconque osant le contredire.

Heureusement, Harry connaissait le bonhomme depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il valait mieux garder son avis pour soi avec Ron. C'est pourquoi il se passa du moindre commentaire alors qu'il enchaînait leur proie au mur, essayant d'ignorer le regard brûlant de Ron sur son dos massif.

-Ok, ok, marmonnait le leader derrière lui. Phase A du plan terminée. Maintenant, faut se grouiller ou son frère va rappliquer avant qu'on finisse.

-On doit attendre demain, se permit de dire Harry tout en glissant les menottes autour des poignets de leur captif. Sinon ce sera pas…

Un feulement énervé l'interrompit.

-Je sais, abruti ! Dès qu'on pourra commencer, on le fera et on se grouillera de finir, histoire d'être déjà loin le temps que l'autre frangin rapplique.

Ron faisait les cents pas derrière Harry. Assise à côté de celui-ci, Capucine suivait l'excité du regard de ses grands yeux bruns.

Harry retint un soupir et se redressa pour admirer son œuvre. Le jeune homme était soigneusement enchaîné au mur, des bracelets de métal reliant ses chevilles et ses poignets au mur par des chaînes épaisses. C'était adorable. On aurait presque dit un paquet cadeau.

Il avait un bâillon dans la bouche, mais pas de bandeau sur les yeux. Aucune importance qu'il nous voit, avait décrété Ron. Il ne survivra pas.

OOO

Dean Winchester était de bonne humeur. Il avait passé une très bonne, une _excellente _nuit en compagnie de Veronica, très jolie. Elle l'avait emmenée chez un elle, un petit appartement plutôt confortable au douzième étage d'un grand immeuble en plein centre-ville. C'est dans les draps en coton couleur sable que Dean se réveilla, accueilli par un poster Clint Eastwood dans un costume de cow-boy.

Petit-déjeuner modeste, genre à la Sammy avec muesli, lait de soja et fruits frais avec Veronica, avant que l'aîné Winchester quitte le domicile de sa conquête d'un soir, un sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre le motel miteux dans lequel son frère et lui avaient élu domicile, en faisant un petit détour par le café du coin pour acheter un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Arrivé devant la porte du motel, Dean avait su que quelque chose clochait. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Et Sam avait passé l'âge de l'habituel rappel « ferme bien la porte, Sammy. Laisse personne entrer ».

Les doutes de l'aîné des Winchester se confirmèrent quand il découvrit la chambre. Tout avait été abandonné tel quel. L'ordinateur portable de Sam et son téléphone étaient posés bien en évidence sur la table, son sac encore à moitié ouvert d'où dépassait son portefeuille et une des chaises était anormalement loin de la table, comme si son occupant s'était levé avec l'intention de retourner s'asseoir très vite.

Outre le fait que toute la chambre soit une très belle incitation au vol – Dean était même étonné que rien ne manque – il était évident que Sam n'était pas juste parti chercher de quoi grignoter. De plus, l'air de la chambre était froid. Personne n'était venu ici depuis au moins plusieurs heures.

La bonne humeur de Dean disparut plus vite qu'elle n'était venue et le chasseur grogna.

-Putain…

Abandonnant son sac de victuailles sur la table à côté de l'ordinateur de Sam, il examina méthodiquement la chambre à la recherche d'indices. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'affrontement dans la chambre, pas de lit défait, pas de mobilier renversé ou cassé, aucune trace de sang nulle part.

Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Sam, ce n'était pas dans la chambre que ça c'était produit.

Ou aurait pu aller Sam hier soir ? Son frère était certes du genre à faire des ballades à la con, mais jamais aussi tard. S'il était sorti, ce n'était pas pour aller très loin.

Pris d'un doute, Dean sortit de la chambre et scanna les alentours. Son regard tomba sur la chose redoutée.

-Et merde.

Bien sûr, ce foutu motel pourri se devait d'avoir un foutu distributeurs de boissons. Et Sam et sa manie à boire ces cochonneries sucrées au lieu de prendre une bonne bière, comme tout le monde !

Dean se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la machine qui ne semblait pas de toute première jeunesse. Sertie de tags et d'autocollants en tout genre, elle présentait, derrière sa vitre double épaisseur crasseuse, un choix de cannettes à l'aspect douteux. Dean se demandait d'ailleurs si la date de péremption de certaines d'entre elles ne datait pas d'avant sa naissance.

Le jeune homme se désintéressa bien vite du distributeur pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qui devait être les lieux du crime.

Pas de trace évidente de combat, rien pour confirmer ses suspicions. Dean aperçut quand même une pièce de vingt cents abandonnée au pied du distributeur, mais ce n'était pas assez pour prouver quoi que ce soit. N'importe qui aurait pu la laisser tomber là et ne jamais la ramasser.

-Merde, Sammy…, souffla Dean en se redressant.

Il commençait à sentir venir doucement, mais sûrement, l'habituelle vague de panique qui venait le submerger quand il ne savait pas où était sa famille. Et surtout Sammy. Allez savoir pourquoi, dans la tête de Dean, Sammy restait sa responsabilité, celui qu'il devait protéger à tout prix, peux importe que Sammy mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et sache se débrouiller tout seul.

L'aîné des Winchester tira son portable de sa poche et allait appeler Sam quand il se souvint que le portable de son frère était dans leur chambre, à côté de l'ordinateur portable. Bien sûr, Sam le Crétin n'avait pas pensé à emporter son foutu téléphone avec lui.

Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, Dean plongea la main dans sa poche pour récupérer les clés de l'Impala tout en marchant d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture.

Et c'est là que sa botte gauche rencontra une substance molle qui s'écrasa sous sa semelle avec un « sprotch » ragoûtant.

Dean baissa les yeux. Il venait de marcher dans une crotte de chien.

OOO

Il était 13h13 quand Sam reprit enfin conscience. Ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière tamisée du soleil dans la pièce, ou du bruit évident de la circulation qu'il entendait à l'extérieur qu'il était aussi précis, mais surtout parce que le gros radioréveil posé sur le guéridon à quelques mètres de lui indiquait un double treize séparés par deux points.

Avec tous les endroits où Sam avait été kidnappé, du grenier au sous-sol, des grottes aux placards à balais, ce n'était pas première fois qu'il se trouvait enchaîné dans ce qui ressemblait au plus banal des living-rooms. Un faux-plafond où pendait un lustre sale, un papier peint à fleurs, un tapi touffu genre années 70 et un canapé rapiécé où était affalé une grosse masse inerte, pas vraiment de quoi flipper. Mais autant rester vigilant.

Sam se redressa avec précaution, cherchant à faire le moins possible cliqueter ses chaînes. Inutile d'attirer l'attention du mastodonte sur lui. Il étouffa vainement un grognement lorsque son crâne douloureux entra en contact avec le mur. Heureusement, le grognement fut ravalé par le morceau de tissu enfoncé dans sa bouche.

Sam regarda les alentours. Il semblait être dans un appartement, vu l'agencement des murs et l'étroitesse des pièces. Il aperçut une porte sur le coté gauche, donnant à l'évidence sur un vestibule, car il pouvait voir une autre porte par l'entrebâillement de la première.

Sam n'avait aucune idée où il était exactement, si la porte d'entrée était verrouillée, où à quel étage il se trouvait. En tout cas, tant qu'il serait dans ses chaînes, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Parmi touts les trucs utiles et pas très utiles que John Winchester avait enseigné à ses fils, le crochetage des serrures en tout genre avait été une des quelques leçons dans lesquelles Sam trouvait un vague intérêt. Il était donc plutôt calé dans le domaine. Pourtant, en étudiant les entraves autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, il dut admettre que le système de verrouillage était plutôt au point.

Au point, mais pas infranchissable. Sam porta automatiquement la main à la poche de sa veste… qu'il n'avait pas. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas jugé utile de l'enfiler juste pour aller s'acheter un soda à peine cinq mètres plus loin. Et dans la poche de sa veste, il y avait tout son kit de petits instruments bien pratiques pour crocheter les serrures. Quant à son couteau suisse, il avait disparu de la poche de son jean, bien entendu.

Sam laissa échapper un soupir. Dire qu'il était dans la merde était un euphémisme.

OOO

Drago avait été désigné par Ron pour aller acheter tout ce qu'il fallait. Il faisait jour et ce n'était pas bien pratique pour eux de s'exposer comme ça au soleil. Dans la maison, il n'y avait que Capucine pour apprécier sa chaleur. Pendant que tout le monde dormait, c'est souvent qu'elle allait somnoler en plein soleil sur le petit balcon.

Ron dormait encore comme une diva dans la grande chambre lorsque Drago revint, affublé de deux sacs plastiques.

-J'ai pris de la bière, aussi, annonça-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-C'était sur la liste ? demanda Harry qui essayait de faire marcher la cafetière dans la cuisine.

-Non. Mais c'est bon pour le moral.

Il déposa ses sacs sur le comptoir à côté d'Harry qui jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Il arqua un sourcil en direction de son compagnon.

-T'as pris un tapis de bain Hello Kitty ?

-C'était ça ou Strawberry Shortcake **(Charlotte aux Fraises)**.

-Et pour les bougies à paillettes ?

Drago sourit.

-Ca va mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Harry haussa les épaules et préféra se concentrer sur comment faire marcher cette foutue machine à café. Après tout, c'est Drago que Ron engueulera, pas lui.

En tout cas, pour un sacrifice, ça promettait d'être unique. Ils auraient de la chance si leur victime ne se tordrait pas de rire comme une baleine en voyant le couteau de cuisine à fleurs censé lui ôter la vie.

OOO

La crotte de chien était la piste. De tous les indices biscornus que Dean avait dû suivre dans la longue carrière de traqueurs de créatures et êtres surnaturels, celui-ci était de loin le plus ordinaire et le plus immonde que Dean n'ait jamais suivi.

La réalisation l'avait frappé lorsqu'il était retourné dans leur chambre de motel pour changer de chaussures. Les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés dans les motels, et à moins que la vieille sorcière qui occupait la première chambre, unique autre cliente du motel, ne gardait un clebs dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas normal de voir une crotte de chien sur un parking de motel.

La réceptionniste à l'accueil, aimable mais pas très réveillée, ne lui fut d'aucune aide sur ce point. De son bureau vert caca d'oie, elle n'avait pas vu un seul chien se balader dans les alentours ces derniers temps.

Au final, c'était une piste bien vague que Dean suivait. La ville dans laquelle ils étaient comptait bien plusieurs centaines de chiens et Dean n'allait quand même pas tous les suivre à la trace. Et ben sûr, le motel n'était pas équipé de vidéo de surveillance.

Au volant de l'Impala, Dean roulait comme une âme en peine dans les rues, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il ne pouvait même pas traquer le portable de Sam par GPS. Il se promit que dès qu'il retrouverait son frère, il lui foutrait une puce sous la peau pour ne plus jamais le perdre.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Dean vibra et il décrocha avant même de regarder qui était son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il d'un ton peu amical dans le combiné.

-Dean, c'est moi.

La voix de Bobby dans son oreille sonna comme une mélodie d'espoir pour Dean. Il avait déjà laissé un message au vieux chasseur lui résumant la situation d'urgence dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-T'as quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton plein d'espoir.

De son côté, Bobby se fit plus réservé.

-Je sais pas, Dean. Enfin, j'ai rien de concret, mais j'ai trouvé quelques infos sur la ville.

-Dis toujours.

-Depuis plusieurs semaines, il y a eu des morts inexpliqués, des corps retrouvés en déchiquetés après une disparation de plusieurs jours.

-Déchiquetés comment ?

-Comme le font les vampires.

Dean ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y avait que quelque chose de ce genre pour capturer Sam. Des vampires. Manquait plus que ça.

-Dean ? appela Bobby de l'autre bout du fil.

-T'as d'autres infos sur eux ? demanda Dean d'une voix sombre.

Ce soir, des têtes tomberont.

OOO

Sam s'était rendormi comme une souche. Un nouveau coup sur son crâne déjà bien douloureux s'était chargé de le renvoyer presto dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait juste eut le temps de voir la mine patibulaire de celui que devait être Harry avant de sombrer dans le noir total.

Son réveil fut moins agréable que le premier. Il n'était plus assis par terre, mais couché sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de jardin. Ses mains étaient attachées solidement à la table, comme ses pieds, par Sam ne savait pas quoi. La lumière blafarde d'un néon l'accueillit et il prit un certain temps à s'habituer à la luminosité.

Il n'était d'évidence plus dans le living room d'avant. Lorsque son regard tomba sur la baignoire sale sur le côté gauche, il crut qu'on se foutait de lui. Il était dans une salle de bain. Il était couché et ficelé sur une table de jardin dans une salle de bain immonde, dont les murs sales arboraient un magnifique papier peint mauve faisant ressortir le carrelage couleur vert olive. A l'évidence, il était toujours dans le même appartement qui était la définition même du mauvais goût.

Le comble fut atteint lorsque le cadet Winchester remarqua le tapis de bain rose pétant où un chat blanc dépourvu de bouche et arborant un nœud papillon à l'une des oreilles lui faisait coucou d'une patte. Sur le tapis, on avait disposé un genre de saladier en plastique vert flashy, et à côté duquel était posé un couteau de cuisine dont le manche était décoré de fleurs roses et rouges.

Sam se serait pincé s'il n'était pas si solidement attaché. Il vit enfin la multitude de bougies, posées en équilibre précaire tout le long de la table sur lequel il était allongé. Elles n'étaient pas allumées, mais Sam doutait qu'elles resteraient comme ça longtemps.

Il était dans la merde, parce que ce qui ressemblait à un mauvais remake de soirée pyjama de gamines de dix ans semblait en fait être un rituel quelconque dont il était d'évidence l'agneau à sacrifier. Certes, les mecs qui avaient manigancés tout ça semblaient être en sérieux manque de matériel, mais ça n'en restait pas moins dangereux.

Il ferma les yeux, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit une douleur diffuse dans son crâne. Il devait avoir une sacrée bosse bien cachée sous sa masse de cheveux.

Quelle connerie.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent brutalement le silence diffus de la pièce. Sam sursauta, mais garda les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer sur les sons. S'il entendait bien, il devait y avoir trois personnes, à peu près. Et elles venaient ici.

-Ok, il est presque l'heure, déclara une voix inconnue. Drago, tu allumes les bougies. Harry, tu prépare l'incantation.

Sam fronça des sourcils. Harry et Drago ? _Harry _et _Drago _? Comme dans _Harry Potter _? Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie, encore ?

Il entendit des mouvements autour de lui, mais il se concentra surtout sur l'ombre qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Une main lui secoua l'épaule sans douceur.

-Hey, réveille-toi, Sam. C'est l'heure.

Sam aurait pu feindre d'être encore dans les vapes. Mais il se serait probablement pris une tarte dans la gueule en réponse, et sa curiosité était bien trop titillée pour qu'il laisse échapper l'occasion de voir ses ravisseurs.

Sa première vue de celui qui semblait être le chef ne fut guère admirable. Un type ni très grand, ni très petit, mal rasé, cheveux courts et bruns, une grosse balafre traversant son visage, le regardait avec une lueur absolument malsaine au fond des yeux.

-Salut, Sam, dit le balafré d'un ton négligé comme si Sam n'était pas attaché à une table. Désolé de t'être tombé dessus à l'improviste, mais c'était une situation urgente et ton frère n'aurait pas approuvé.

Sam ne réagit absolument pas. Il continua de regarder son ravisseur, jetant de temps à autre des regards aux deux autres hommes dans la pièce. Il reconnut sans mal le camionneur, Drago, semble-t-il parce qu'il était fort occupé à allumer les bougies pailletées disposées autour de la table avec un briquet. L'autre mec, le mastodonte, Harry donc, se tenait derrière le balafré, quelques feuilles blanches dans les mains. A ses pieds se tenait un minuscule chien, un yorkshire, dont les poils longs cachaient à peine le gros collier à cœurs roses qui lui ceignait le cou.

-Je me présente, continua le chef sur un ton conventionnel. Je m'appelle Ron et j'ai décidé de devenir immortel.

Le jeune chasseur arqua un sourcil. Ron. Immortel. Pas possible. Ca pouvait n'être qu'un mauvais remake d'_Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_. En version tordue.

Ignorant l'expression totalement interloquée de Sam, Ron poursuivit tranquillement.

-Techniquement, je suis déjà immortel, vois-tu. Enfin, déjà mort, impossible à tuer, théoriquement. Mais tu vois, il y a plusieurs siècles, un conard a découvert que la décapitation était la seule façon de nous renvoyer au septième ciel, et il l'a ébruité un peu partout. Voilà pourquoi vous autres les chasseurs vous baladez tous avec une jolie machette bien aiguisé dans votre sac…

Sam déglutit. Et meeeeerde… Des vampires. Des foutus vampires. Et complètement détraqués en plus. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il _aurait dû s'en douter_. Il avait vu Harry dormir comme une masse en plein après-midi. Et les stores avaient été baissés pour empêcher le plus efficacement possible le soleil d'entrer.

Bravo, Sam. Bien joué. Tu t'es fait capturer par des vampires comme une merde. Vraiment gén…

-Hey, j'suis là ! rugit Ron au-dessus de lui, la main encore levée.

Sam grogna. La douleur brûlante sur sa joue indiquait qu'il aurait sans doute un magnifique hématome demain, s'il était encore vivant. Cet abruti tapait fort.

Le visage de Ron s'adoucit lorsque le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son ravisseur.

-Comme je disais, vous nous tuez sans vous posez plus de questions. Et j'en ai un peu marre que vous me colliez au cul. Alors j'ai cherché une solution pour devenir immortel. Et tu serais étonné de voir le nombre de sorts et d'invocations élaborées au fil des siècles, Sam. On peut presque tout avoir en récitant quelques bribes de grec ou de latin en faisant brûler des herbes.

-Je suppose que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, marmonna Sam.

Un sourire tout à fait flippant fendit le visage déjà bien amoché de Ron qui se tourna vers Harry. Ignorant le regard perdu de son acolyte, il lui arracha les feuilles des mains et les agita devant Sam.

Ce que Sam avait cru être de bêtes feuilles blanches n'étaient en fait pas des feuilles blanches. Enfin, pas totalement. Sur ce qui ressemblait à du papier d'imprimante, on avait gribouillé au stylo billes des symboles et des formules diverses en une langue qui n'était certainement pas du grec ou du latin. Sam était assez calé sur le sujet pour le savoir.

-Ceci, Sam, est un rituel vieux de quatre siècles pour devenir complètement immortel, annonça Ron sur le ton d'un professeur donnant son cours. En gros, ça dit qu'il faut quelques herbes à la con, un peu de feu pour l'ambiance, et un sacrifice.

-Ben voyons, grommela Sam avec mauvaise humeur. Et pourquoi moi, si je peux me permettre ?

« Parce que t'es un vrai aimant à poisse ! » aurait clamé Dean. Mais Sam refusait de croire qu'il avait si peu de chance. C'était vrai, ça, de toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans cette foutue ville, pourquoi s'être spécialement attaqué à _lui _?

Ron se retourna, les yeux fixés sur ses feuilles, mais il était facile de voir qu'il pensait complètement à autre chose.

-Et ben d'une part, vous êtes plutôt connu dans votre filière. Quand j'ai su que les frères Winchester étaient encore en vie, j'ai su que c'était la bonne occasion. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, quoi : devenir immortel et me débarrasser d'un de vous. Et puis, si je t'ai choisi toi plutôt que ton frangin, c'est parce que le rituel exige que seul un premier-né soit sacrifié. Donc t'étais notre cible d'avance.

Sam blanchit d'un coup. Il regarda fixement Ron qui souriait bêtement, comme fier d'avoir réussi son coup.

Ok, ces vampires étaient encore plus cons que Sam l'avait cru. Ils avaient l'air de connaître les Winchesters, mais ils n'avaient d'évidence pas compris qui était le plus jeune et qui était le plus vieux.

Leur vraie cible était en fait Dean. Et ces abrutis s'étaient trompés, croyant que Sam était l'aîné.

_Merde_.

-Et… et ça consiste en quoi, votre sacrifice ? souffla Sam d'une voix blanche.

-Oh, c'est simple, répondit aussitôt Ron d'un ton joyeux. Il faut juste te saigner comme un porc et puis t'achever en te coupant la gorge. Simple, non ?

-Un jeu d'enfant, grogna Sam d'un ton sarcastique.

Ron hocha la tête et se pencha pour attraper le couteau à fleurs et le saladier en plastique vert.

Sam ferma les yeux. _Putain de merde_.

OOO

Dean était à la recherche de « trois mecs à l'air con. Le chef avait une balafre, le sous-fifre bruns, cheveux mi-longs, et l'idiot du groupe était un géant tout large qui se promenait avec une horreur de cabot », description made in Bobby Singer. Au moins, ça soutenait son hypothèse de la crotte de chien.

Le problème, c'est que les vampires peuvent se planquer n'importe où. Dans une vieille ferme pourrie à l'extérieur de la ville comme dans une maison tout à banale dans la banlieue du coin. Et Dean n'avait pas le temps de ratisser la ville : ça faisait dix-neuf heures que Sam avait disparu.

Alors Dean ne pouvait qu'aller à la pêche aux infos. Problème : il ne pouvait pas vraiment se pointer au commissariat local en clamant qu'il était un flic sous couverture à la recherche de dangereux criminels quand sa propre tronche était affichée avec « Wanted » en travers de la figure dans toutes les stations police du pays.

Dean avait donc du se rabattre sur des sources d'informations moins conventionnelles. Son choix se porta d'abord sur Veronica. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une phrase comme quoi elle avait vécu toute sa vie ici et rêvait de visiter le Grand Canyon, ou un truc du genre…

-C'est le Parc de Yellowstone, corrigea Veronica d'une voix sèche quand il se présenta devant sa porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu quittais la ville ce soir.

-Changement de plan, rétorqua Dean sur le même ton. Ecoute, tu connais bien le coin…

-J'y suis née, remarqua la jeune femme, l'air pincée.

-Oh, parfait. Alors tu pourrais me dire ce que tu sais de trois gars louches qui traîneraient dans les parages… du genre… louches ?

Veronica arqua un sourcil épilé, sceptique, et toisa Dean avec suspicion.

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Dean grinça des dents. _Nom de…_ Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il farfouilla dans sa poche, sortit une carte sans vérifier laquelle c'était et la colla sous le nez de son ex-conquête.

-Marshal ! aboya-t-il. C'est une affaire d'état et je suis en mission ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais… _s'il te plaît_.

Ok, le « s'il te plaît » n'était pas très approprié avec le ton qu'avait employé Dean. Mais il s'en foutait pas mal.

Veronica observa la plaque, puis Dean sans cacher sa moue peu convaincue, mais, et Dieu merci, elle répondit enfin.

-Y a des gars qui vivent dans le quartier. Un balafré, un gars qui pue et une armoire à glace. Il y a une petite chienne, aussi, adorable…

-Un chien ?

Veronica hocha la tête.

-Oui, un yorkshire. Elle est toute mignonne et…

-Où ? l'interrompit Dean. Où ils sont ?

Veronica fronça du nez et lança à l'aîné des Winchester un regard agacé.

-Je sais pas, moi. Sûrement dans les immeubles qui sont juste en face. C'est les seuls qui acceptent les animaux de compagnie.

Elle fit un geste vague vers la fenêtre de son salon, donnant une vue parfaite aux buildings qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Dean se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre le mur. Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce _putain _de temps, Sam était là, dans la même rue où Dean avait passé la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'à traverser la route, et Dean s'était fait chier à ratisser la ville comme un con.

A ce moment, Veronica l'interpella d'une voix plate.

-Au fait Dean, ta plaque, c'est celle du FBI.

OOO

Le rituel devait durer au moins une heure. C'était plutôt long, mais il fallait recueillir une certaine quantité de sang du sacrifice pour que ça marche, et tout ça sans le tuer, bien entendu.

Dans tout ça, Capucine manifesta la soudaine envie d'aller faire un tour. Ses gémissements répétés s'étaient fait de plus en plus sonores avant que Ron ne se tourne vers elle, un rictus de rage déformant son visage. Harry avait attrapée la chienne avant que son chef ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ron n'était déjà pas un type très fiable, il l'était encore moins avec un couteau à fleurs ensanglanté dans la main.

Heureusement, Capucine était facile à satisfaire. Il lui suffit d'un petit tour de cinq minutes dans le voisinage pour qu'elle redevienne douce et docile. Harry l'adorait, sa petite Capucine. Il la caressa sur la tête avant de retourner dans l'appartement que ses compagnons et lui avaient investi.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle de bain, le saladier en plastique vert que tenait précautionneusement Drago sous une des nombreuses coupures qui marbraient les bras de leur victime était à peine plus rempli que lorsqu'Harry était parti.

Sam, lui, commençait doucement, mais lentement, à perdre conscience. Ron lui avait fait ingurgiter un anticoagulant avant de commencer. Le sang s'écoulait de manière importante, mais pas non plus à flots. Ron avait fait attention de ne couper aucune artère, ou le sacrifice aurait rendu l'âme bien avant la fin du rituel.

Pendant que Drago recueillait le liquide, Ron était occupé à réciter en boucle l'incantation en Dieu seul sait quelle langue d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Quand Harry rentra dans la salle de bain, il darda sur lui un regard furieux et lui fourra les papiers d'incantation dans les mains.

-Rend-toi utile et lis, grogna-g-il. J'en ai marre.

Harry posa un regard hésitant sur les feuilles, puis s'exécuta d'une voix hésitante. Il se trompa plusieurs fois sur la prononciation, ce qui agaça grandement Ron, et dut s'y reprendre à six fois avant de réciter l'incantation correctement. Incantation que l'on devait réciter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait la quantité requise de sang.

Harry crut qu'il en aurait pour la nuit, parce qu'à la vitesse où le sacrifice saignait, ça n'allait pas être demain la veille qu'ils en auraient fini et qu'ils seront immortels. Mais apparemment, la vie, et même celle d'un vampire, est remplie de surprises. Et rarement des bonnes.

Harry venait de réciter l'incantation pour la onzième fois quand un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion interrompit sa litanie monotone. Capucine sursauta et se précipita dans l'entrée en passant par la porte laissée entrouverte avant qu'Harry ne puisse la retenir.

Drago s'était figé et Ron redressé, jetant un regard dans l'entrée par l'interstice. Harry l'imita.

Il ne vit « que » la porte d'entrée laissée grande ouverte, et entendait Capucine aboyer férocement contre l'intrus.

La seconde suivante, la porte de la salle de bain heurta violemment le mur derrière elle et une forme menaçante apparut dans l'encadrement. Menaçante parce que d'un, elle tenait une machette dans sa main, et de deux, elle ressemblait dangereusement à un Dean Winchester très en colère.

Dans la salle de bain, rien de bougea. Les trois vampires étaient comme statufiés sur place. Le seul son était celui des gouttes de sang qui coulaient le long des deux bras du sacrifice pour s'écraser contre le carrelage. Le sacrifice, d'ailleurs, papillonna des yeux pour mieux apercevoir le nouveau-venu, avant que son visage ne se barre d'un sourire incroyablement stupide.

-Dean !

Le regard de mort que Dean braquait sur les vampires s'adoucit aussitôt en se posant sur son frère, avant de se transformer en ce qui ressemblait à de la colère en voyant son frère dans un piteux état.

-Sammy, tout va bien ?

« Sammy », parce qu'un géant d'1,90 m pouvait bien s'appeler ainsi, laissa échapper un rire aussi stupide que son sourire l'avait été et il laissa sa tête retomber sur la table avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

-…des abrutis, rigola-t-il. Peut pas croire c'qui z'ont fait, Deeean…

-Te droguer ? proposa Dean en arquant un sourcil.

-Mêêêême paaaaaas ! chevrota Sam.

Il rigola encore un peu. Harry, Drago et Ron se tenaient immobiles. Les Winchesters parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps comme si c'était parfaitement normal d'être dans une salle de bain avec un mec attaché à une table qui pissait le sang et trois vampires essayant d'être immortels.

Sam hoqueta, toussa. Cet abruti allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Mais le sacrifice, ou ce qui _était_ le sacrifice avant que Dean ne déboule, reprit une grande inspiration et se calma un peu.

-Y croient que _je _suis premier-né, Dean.

Dean fronça des sourcils. Ron aussi.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-t-ils ensemble.

Drago et Harry sursautèrent. Dean raffermit sa prise sur la machette alors qu'il se retourna vers Ron, dont le regard valsait d'un Winchester à l'autre.

Ron semblait avoir oublié la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il pointa Sam du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce ça veut dire, on croit? Sam n'est pas l'aîné ?

Il se tourna vers Harry avec un regard de braise. Celui-ci se tassa sur lui-même, comme s'il essayait de disparaître, ce qui était bien difficile quand on a le gabarit d'un éléphant.

Froissant nerveusement les feuilles qu'ils tenaient toujours entre ses grosses mains, Harry lança un regard penaud à son chef. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

-Bah… j'pensais que c'était le plus grand, le plus vieux, bredouilla-t-il timidement. Enfin, Sam est le plus grand alors j'ai pensé que Dean était le plus jeune, enfin…

Le regard de Ron s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait, alors celui-ci finit par se taire.

Le silence inconfortable fut interrompu de nouveau pour le rire idiot de Sam.

-T'as vu, Dean ? Y sont débiles !

-Ouais, j'vois ça, confirma le _grand _frère d'une voix sombre.

Il s'approcha des vampires, la machette à la main.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Et si ce n'était pas Dean qui allait le buter, Ron s'en chargerait sûrement avec grand plaisir.

OOO

-Dean, arrête !

Le grand frère ne cacha pas son sourire et appuya sur le bouton. Son portable émit un « clic » sonore tandis que l'image de Sam, assis sur son lit et agitant des bras recouverts de bandelettes blanches des poignets jusque sous les manches de son tee-shirt, s'affichait sur l'écran.

-Deeean ! couina Sam qui ressemblait à un enfant de quatre ans.

-Désolé, Sammy, rigola Dean d'un ton absolument pas repentant. Mais c'était un moment à immortaliser… Bobby va pouvoir l'ajouter à l'album photo.

-T'oserais pas…, fit Sam d'une voix blanche.

Avec un sourire sadique, Dean pressa le bouton « envoi » et son téléphone émit le petit « bling ! » fataliste qui scella définitivement le destin de Sam. Ou celui de sa dignité.

Le petit frère regarda son frère comme s'il l'avait trahi, puis une moue boudeuse remplaça son expression incrédule. S'il avait pu, il aurait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-T'es qu'un connard, grogna-t-il.

-Et toi un porte-poisse, répliqua aussitôt Dean. Franchement, Sam… Qui peut se faire enlever par des vampires parce qu'ils ont cru que t'étais l'aîné à cause de ta carrure de Terminator ?

-C'était des idiots, marmonna le petit frère.

Dean pouffa (de manière très virile quand même).

-Ouais, des vrais crétins. Enfin, comment on peut confondre le si génial grand frère que je suis avec le geek qui lui sert de petit frère?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait deux jours que Dean l'avait récupéré de chez Ron, Harry et Drago, trois idiots qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que se surnommer comme les personnages de _Harry Potter_. Deux jours que Dean les avait emmenés dans ce motel à l'extérieur de la ville, séparé de toute civilisation par plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

Sam avait comaté un certain temps sur la banquette arrière après que son frère lui aie administré les premiers soins. Heureusement pour eux, les effets de l'anticoagulant s'étaient estompés et Sam récupérait plutôt vite. Bon, il n'allait certainement repartir chasser tout de suite, et il faudrait au moins un mois avant que Dean ne le laisse sortir de son champ de vision. Mais en tout cas, il allait mieux que quand Dean l'avait détaché de cette foutue table de jardin et qu'il rigolait comme un idiot.

A présent, Sam était redevenu le même chieur donneur de leçons qui servait de petit frère à Dean. Et c'était aussi chiant que rassurant.

-Dean ?

-Mmmh ?

-J'ai les bras qui grattent.

Ok, plutôt chiant.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.<em>**


	17. Dean? Pourquoi?

**_Voici un nouvel OS, plus léger que le dernier que j'ai écrit. Il s'agit d'un pre-serie avec Dean, John et Sam qui n'arrête pas de poser de questions. J'espère que vous prendre plaisir à le lire._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean? Pourquoi?<strong>

_1986_

-Dean ?

Dean le savait. Sammy ne _pouvait_ pas rester silencieux plus de cinq minutes. On aurait dit que cette capacité à parler non-stop avait été imprimée dans les gènes de son petit frère, parce qu'avant même que Sam ne sache parler, il baragouinait un charabia quand il n'était pas occupé à manger, dormir, ou pleurer.

A présent que le cadet Winchester savait parler anglais, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et c'était pire qu'avant, parce qu'autant quand Sam parlait encore la « langue à Sammy », on pouvait juste lui sourire et l'ignorer parce qu'on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il pouvait bien baragouiner, autant maintenant qu'il utilisait des mots que tout le monde pouvait comprendre et on était obligé de répondre à _absolument tout _ce qu'il disait.

« Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? », « pourquoi y a-t-il de l'orage ? » et « comment le Père Noël peut entrer dans notre chambre par la cheminé si notre chambre n'a pas de cheminé ? » étaient devenus les questions courantes auxquelles Dean ou John parvenaient plus ou moins à répondre sans trop se casser la tête.

Mais récemment, le petit Sammy avait trouvé un nouveau domaine qui avait piqué son intérêt avec toutes les questions que ça impliquait. Un genre de question auquel Dean et John n'étaient vraiment pas habitués.

-Dean ? Deeeeean…

L'aîné des frères grinça des dents. Se cacher derrière son magazine ne servirait à rien. A à peine plus de trois ans, Sam avait déjà des talents de petit chieur professionnel. Il avait même déjà réussi à faire craquer ce pauvre Pasteur Jim qui s'était vu confier l'ouragan Sammy deux jours d'affilé pendant que John chassait un Wendigo. L'homme d'église, habituellement si calme et posé, s'était rué sur John dès son retour en tenant un Sammy hurlant de toute la puissance de ses poumons. « Tiens, avait-il sangloté en tendant le bambin à son père. Moi, j'en peux plus. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Dean posa le magazine sur ses genoux et regarda Sammy en essayant de cacher sa moue impatiente.

-Quoi ?

Ok, le ton était plus agressif que Dean ne l'aurait voulu, mais _mince_ – pour ne pas dire l'autre mot que John refusait obstinément d'entendre de la bouche de son fils de sept ans – ça faisait à peine dix minutes que leur père les avait laissé dans l'Impala pour discuter avec un autre chasseur, dix minutes que Dean essayait de lire sa BD sans avoir même pu finir la première page, dix minutes que Sam ne cessait de parler.

Sammy jeta un regard mi-irrité, mi-blessé à son frère. Il était debout sur son siège, sa tête rasant le plafond de la voiture alors qu'il guettait, à travers sa fenêtre, l'entrée du fast-food dans lequel John était entré.

-Il revient quand, Papa ?

Dean soupira. En dix minutes, ça devait bien faire la _dixième _fois que Sam lui posait cette même question. Et pour la _dixième _fois, Dean lui donna la même réponse.

-Il a dit dans une demi-heure, Sammy.

-Oh, fit le plus jeune d'un ton confus. D'accord.

Il se rassit. Dean lui jeta un regard, puis reprit son magazine.

Une minute et dix-sept secondes plus tard, Sam demanda :

-On est dans une demi-heure, là ? Dean ?

Si Dean n'aurait pas eu peur d'effrayer Sam, il se serait probablement cogné la tête contre la vitre. Dix minutes que Sam posait _cette _question. Et dix foutues minutes que Dean lui répondait toujours la même chose.

-Non, Sam. On n'est pas encore dans une demi-heure.

Sam se tait, Dean reprend sa lecture. Deux bulles de dialogue plus tard :

-Et là, on est dans une demi-heure ?

Dean est pris de l'étrange envie de mordre sa BD à pleine dent tellement il _n'en peut plus_. Il regrettait presque la belle époque où Sam était trop jeune pour parler, comprendre. Où il se contentait de manger quand on lui donnait son biberon, de dormir quand on le mettait dans son berceau, ou de juste jouer avec son affreuse peluche quand on la lui mettait entre les mains.

Au même moment que la pensée traverse le cerveau ébouillanté de Dean, une idée jaillit comme par miracle. La montre enroulée autour de son poignet – cadeau de Bobby – lui apparait comme le Saint Graal qui va le sauver dans l'Enfer dont lequel on l'a jeté.

Sous le regard étonné de Sammy, l'aîné des frères détacha sa montre et la fourra entre les mains du plus jeune.

-Tiens, regarde, Sammy. Là, c'est l'heure qu'il est maintenant.

Il montre la grande aiguille pointée sur le quatre.

-Quand elle sera là, poursuivit-il en montrant le huit, ça fera une demi-heure. Pas avant. T'as juste à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le huit. Ok ?

Sam a l'air un peu perplexe, mais Dean voit bien que la montre l'intéresse. Il hoche la tête sans la lever vers Dean. Il semble captivé par la course régulière de la trotteuse le long du cadran.

Le grand frère pousse un petit soupir soulagé. Pas sûr que la montre occupe son frère aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, mais au moins, il était sûr d'avoir assez de temps libre pour finir sa BD.

Et il avait raison. Quinze délicieuses minutes se passèrent dans un silence parfait. De temps en temps, Dean jetait des regards vers son frère. Sam surveillait avec un sérieux presque ridicule la lente course de la grande aiguille vers le huit. L'aîné soupira d'aise, content de son idée et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Finalement, John sortit du fast-food avant que la grande aiguille n'atteigne le huit. Sam, qui commençait à s'ennuyer malgré lui, afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque son père s'engouffra dans la voiture.

-Papa ! Tu es parti longtemps ! se plaignit-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et John eut un faible sourire.

-Désolé, Sammy, répondit-il en tournant la clé dans le contact. Si je vous emmène manger une glace, vous me pardonnez ?

Honnêtement, Dean est étonné. Ce n'est pas souvent que leur père est d'humeur si… joviale, familiale. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Dans ces rares moments, il redevient le père qu'il avait été pour Dean avant l'incendie.

Sam ne voit pas le regard lointain de Dean. Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux quand John mentionna les glaces.

-Au chocolat ? questionna-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit John en démarrant la voiture.

Le sourire de Sam faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Il ne protesta même pas quand Dean le fit rasseoir dans son siège auto et l'y attacha avant de boucler sa propre ceinture de sécurité**_*_** Il observait les maisons défiler derrière sa vitre tandis que l'Impala s'engageait sur la route principale.

Dean avait fermé son magazine et pensait déjà à la glace vanille-chocolat qu'il prendrait, quand la voix de Sam interrompit sa rêverie.

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

Sam se tourna vers lui. Le sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une autre expression. Une expression que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles courent, les maisons ?

_Fin_

**_* Je sais que l'Impala n'a pas l'air d'avoir de ceintures de sécurité, mais je m'imagine que John et/ou Mary en ont fait installer, au moins à l'arrière pour Dean et Sam..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire.<em>**


	18. Dean's and Sam's not so great adventures

_**Hello tout le monde, et merci de vous être arrêté pour lire mon humble travail (touss, touss). Voici un nouveau petit OS, écrit après avoir revu l'épisode 5x09 "Les Incroyables Aventures de Sam et Dean" (ou "The Real Ghostbusters"). On pourrait dire que cet OS est un tag à cet épisode, mais pas vraiment parce qu'il est un peu AU, donc... Disons plus simplement qu'il est librement inspiré de l'épisode précédemment cité et qu'il se passe un peu après, quand Dean et Sam se retrouvent bien malgré eux de nouveau au sein d'une convention Supernatural, et que ça ne se finit pas très bien.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean's and Sam's not so great adventures<strong>

Sam buvait un verre. C'était plutôt rare, pour lui, de se retrouver assis à un bar sans aucun autre but que celui de se saouler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'était plutôt le truc de Dean, ça. L'idiot serait d'ailleurs déjà plongé dans un coma éthylique si Sam ne serait pas là pour contrôler plus ou moins ses pulsions destructrices.

Où était Dean, d'ailleurs ? Sam ne savait pas. A la limite, il s'en foutait un peu, du moment que son frère se tenait loin du bar, le cadet Winchester pouvait être tranquille.

-Un autre.

Le barman lui lança un regard sceptique, mais répondit à sa demande et remplit de nouveau son verre de… de quoi, déjà ? Sam ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait demandé la première fois. Après tout, c'était le principal but de la manœuvre : oublier. _Tout _oublier. La date, l'heure, le lieu, et surtout cette stupide convention où ils n'auraient jamais dû foutre les pieds.

C'est non sans mélancolie qu'il leva les yeux vers son voisin le plus proche. Le bonhomme approchait bien de la quarantaine s'il ne l'avait pas déjà bien entamée, était rondelet et un bouc tout à fait factice avait été gribouillé sur sa figure. Avec ses cheveux sombres et courts, son manteau de cuir et son jean volontairement déchiré à divers endroits, il semblait être une grossière imitation de John Winchester. L'homme s'appliquait d'ailleurs à griffonner sur un journal tout en saisissant le verre de soda que le barman lui avait servi.

Une telle vision aurait dû lui briser le cœur de Sam, notamment qu'il était particulièrement sensible concernant son père, incapable de se débarrasser de cette foutue culpabilité qu'il traînait depuis la mort de son paternel. Mais à la place, le jeune homme fut secoué d'un rire nerveux qu'il parvint à étouffer avec peine. Il s'imagina son père, John Winchester, chasseur réputé dans le milieu pour sa redoutable efficacité, boire un verre d'Orangina dans un bar au vu de tous tout en écrivant des notes sur son journal.

C'était… chaotique. Et ironique. De mémoire de Winchester, jamais John n'avait bu de soda. A part une seule fois. Du coca, à la kermesse de l'école de Sam où il avait fait l'honneur à son fils d'être présent.

De toute évidence, cette convention ne touchait pas Sam de la même manière qu'elle affectait Dean. Après tout, à chaque évènement qui avait ponctué leur vie, les deux frères avaient toujours réagi de manières différentes, si ce n'était opposées. Quand il était blessé, Dean réagissait comme un animal sauvage : il grognait, mordait et se défendait farouchement tout en refusant catégoriquement de montrer qu'on avait pu heurter ses sentiments. Au contraire, Sam ne se sentait pas gêné de le montrer. Ca lui avait valu le surnom de « Samantha ». Il n'hésitait jamais à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'au moins on sache sur quel pied danser.

Sam grogna lorsque de telles pensées lui rappelèrent soudainement l'existence du stand qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. « Sam et Dean : frères pour la vie et jusqu'à la mort ». Sam n'avait pas osé approcher, craignant d'avoir d'amers regrets par la suite. Mais il n'avait pas pu rater les panneaux où les thèmes abordés étaient indiqués. « Dean : le petit garçon effrayé », « Sam : entre crise identitaire et origines incertaines », « Deux frères que tout oppose, pourtant complémentaires ». Certes, tout cela n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie pour Dean, mais « Samantha » ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver un peu de vrai. Etait-ce pour autant une excuse pour qu'une poignée d'inconnus se penchent sur leur vie personnelle et en tirent des analyses de pseudo-psychiatre ? Non.

-Encore.

Et merde. Il avait levé la main et parlé avant même de s'en apercevoir. Ce n'était pourtant pas raisonnable de continuer à boire comme un trou, il le savait. Heureusement pour lui, le barman semblait doté de pouvoirs de médium parce qu'il se pencha vers lui avec une moue vaguement concernée.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous allez finir par ronfler dans l'arrière-boutique si vous continuez à ce train-là.

-Vous avez raison. Donnez-moi…

Sam s'interrompit, cherchant quelque chose sans alcool à boire. A part de l'eau, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Le barman l'aida en remplissant son verre de limonade avant de lui laisser la bouteille. Sam marmonna « merci » et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Positiver était la seule chose à faire, conclut-il avec résignation. Après tout, ça pourrait être bien pire. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait vu aucune fille déguisée en Jessica. Il n'aurait pas supporté, il le savait. Et personne ne s'était déguisé en Lisa. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon Dean leur aurait probablement sauté dessus. Quoique, s'il verrait ce mec déguisé en John, il ne se gênerait probablement pas pour lui coller un pain en pleine tronche. On n'entachait pas la mémoire de John Winchester sans conséquences.

Un cri aigu interrompit le train de pensées brouillonnes du cadet Winchester, mais il réprima brusquement ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de se ruer vers l'origine du cri. Ca devait encore être un de ces… euh… jeux grandeur nature, là. Quelle bonne blague. On aurait dit une vraie parodie de leur vie. Des mecs de toutes les tailles et toutes les formes se baladaient dans cette bâtisse soi-disant hantée en se faisant passer pour eux. Les « Dean » portaient une veste de cuir et le fameux pendentif – un stand en vendait à l'entrée de la convention – et les « Sam » avaient tous une tignasse noire et une veste claire.

Un second cri retentit, masculin cette fois, et Sam s'aperçut enfin de l'agitation inhabituelle autour de lui. Surpris, il leva la tête. Tout le monde regardait d'un air alarmé la porte qui menait à un long corridor. Le chasseur – authentique, celui-là – suivit leur regard.

-Il m'a pété le nez ! brailla un type en titubant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Au vu du petit fétiche doré pendant à son cou, c'était un Dean. Au contraire de tout son accoutrement, le sang qui coulait le long de son menton et entre les doigts de la main qu'il tenait contre son visage était bien réel. Sam grimaça, se sentant étrangement compatissant avec ce type qui se faisait passer pour son frère. Sous sa main, son nez devait sûrement avoir l'air d'une patate jaunâtre et violacée, constellée de rouge. Les nez cassés ne sont jamais un cadeau.

Une « Ellen Harvell » se précipita vers lui et le guida vers le bar, où le barman leur tendait déjà un chiffon humide. La Ellen aida le Dean à plaquer le tissu contre le nez meurtri, et le type ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur.

Sam, tripotant son verre, se contenta de les observer passivement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda un Bobby.

-Un malade m'a cassé le nez, répondit le Dean vertement. J'étais juste en train de discuter avec Roger, et il m'a sauté dessus sans prévenir !

-C'était un fan ? s'enquit la Ellen en examinant la blessure par-dessous le cataplasme improvisé.

-Ouais. De Dean. Ce type prend la série un peu trop au sérieux, à mon avis… Y'en a… faudrait qu'ils se fassent soigner ! Aie !

Un brouhaha concerné s'éleva dans la pièce et Sam sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Un doute, énorme, commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

Il abandonna son verre et le barman qui marmonnait un truc du genre « tous des malades, ces gens », pour se ruer à l'extérieur de la pièce. Juste en face, il y avait une sorte de petit salon où les organisateurs avaient installé plusieurs stands. C'était sans doute de là que venait le Dean au nez cassé, car un attroupement s'était formé devant la porte et les fans s'échangeaient des messes basses. Ca sentait pas bon pour eux.

Timidement, Sam s'avança dans la pièce. Toute activité semblait s'être figée, et l'esprit festif avait cédé la place à une tension collective qui mettait Sam mal à l'aise. Il aborda un Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Un truc de dingue ! répondit l'homme court sur pattes en secouant la tête. Dean a foutu une grosse patate à Dean ! T'aurais dû voir ça, c'était…

-Où est Dean ? Celui qui a frappé l'autre ?

Son double lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais Sam usa de sa soi-disant célèbre ruse : les yeux de chiot. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, justement, quand il avait vu que tout un stand avait été consacré à son « arme fatale ». Dean, mauvais joueur, avait repris l'expression, et Sam savait qu'il était bon pour au moins dix ans à se faire charrier sur la capacité d'empathie qu'il pouvait communiquer à autrui par le biais de ses globes oculaires. A condition de retrouver Dean.

L'attaque marcha, et le gars tomba dans le panneau.

-Il est parti tout de suite après.

-Personne ne l'a arrêté ?

-Mec, t'aurais dû le voir ! On aurait un psychopathe, et on n'est pas suicidaires !

Voilà qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires. Il ne manquerait plus que la police se penche sur cette innocente histoire d'agression dans une convention pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que les Winchester étaient toujours bels et bien en vie. Ce serait le comble.

Pris d'une peur soudaine de voir son aîné derrière les barreaux à cause d'une foutue convention, Sam se lança éperdument à sa recherche. Bien sûr, l'idiot ne répondait à son téléphone et le cadet pouvait sentir l'anxiété monter. Un point positif – parce que comme dit précédemment, il ne reste plus qu'à positiver – c'était que pour le moment, tout le monde était trop choqué pour penser appeler la police. Mais la situation pourrait très bien ne pas durer.

Sam avait fouillé le bâtiment de fond en comble quand il songea à mettre un nez dehors. Il s'insulta mentalement lorsqu'il vit la forme bourrue de son frère, assis sur l'Impala – laquelle était garée à côté d'innombrables copies. A sa position, Dean semblait blessé, rongé par la colère, et Sam sut qu'il fallait user de finesse.

Lentement, il s'approcha de son frère. C'était comme approcher un animal sauvage. Dean ne fit aucun mouvement pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu, bien que Sam fût sûr que c'était le cas. Dean avait cette espèce de « radar grand frère », comme l'avait appelé ce « spécialiste Supernatural » dans la convention.

Sam fit son chemin vers l'Impala, et Dean l'autorisa à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un silence pesant tomba sur les deux frères et Sam réfléchit à toute vitesse de la meilleure manière à aborder le délicat sujet.

Dean lui épargna cette peine.

-J'ai pas pu résister, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru. Ce conard en demandait, Sam. Il en a eu.

-Tu… Tu lui as quand même cassé le nez, remarqua Sam timidement.

-Il l'a cherché, répéta Dean.

Sam soupira avec résignation. Après tout, il avait fallu s'y attendre. Emmener Dean à une convention de Supernatural, c'était comme jeter un requin dans un aquarium rempli de poissons rouges. Son aîné avait déjà fait preuve d'un sacré sang-froid pour ne pas s'être énervé dès leur arrivée ici, quant une dame au large sourire leur avait remis à chacun un prospectus. Ou plutôt un sondage : « Pensez-vous que la relation entre Sam et Dean relève plus que de l'amour fraternel ? Réponse 1 : Oui, totalement ! Réponse 2 : Oui, peut-être un peu. Réponse 3 : Non, je ne pense pas. ». Sam avait un instant craint que Dean ne pète un câble et crache sur la femme. Mais son frère l'avait impressionné dans la mesure où il avait pris le prospectus calmement, avait sourit poliment et même souhaité une bonne journée à la dame avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Sam avait été idiot de penser que Dean pourrait tenir longtemps. Il le savait, et il assumait. Il aurait dû les faire sortir, les emmener loin d'ici, et pas seulement tenir son frère loin du bar dans l'espoir naïf que l'absence d'alcool empêcherait Dean d'être blessé par tout ce que les fans se racontaient. Tout de même, songea-t-il, le type au nez cassé devait y être allé fort pour provoquer un tel accès de rage de la part de Dean. Certes, l'aîné Winchester n'était pas l'incarnation du calme et de la paix, mais il savait se retenir de tabasser quelqu'un. A part si ce quelqu'un avait touché à son frère, mais sinon…

C'est à ce moment que Sam vit la main droite de Dean. Il y avait du sang dessus, son pouce était plié dans un angle étrange et prenait une teinte violacé.

Sam tendit une main vers celle de son frère.

-Dean… !

-Je sais, soupira Dean. C'est con. Je me suis déboîté le pouce en pétant la tronche à l'autre abruti…

Il laissa son cadet examiner la blessure, et Sam sut à ce moment à quel point Dean était abattu, pour le laisser ainsi prendre soin de lui. Dean ne laissait personne prendre soin de lui, sauf s'il était dans une situation critique. En plus, Dean ne s'était plus déboîté le pouce en donnant un coup de poing depuis bien des années. Donner correctement des uppercuts correctement et sans se blesser, c'était une leçon que chacun des frères avaient appris étant adolescents.

-C'est pas malin, poursuivit son aîné. Je sais. On aura de la chance s'ils nous collent pas les flics au cul.

-Ouais, approuva Sam d'une voix douce. Faudra peut-être passer à l'hôpital pour ça.

Il lâcha délicatement la main de Dean. Son frère ne réagit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Sam ne savait que trop bien de quoi il s'agissait. Dean comme il se tenait en face de lui, c'était Dean qui broyait du noir, hanté par un passé trop lourd et trop douloureux. Dean qui s'autodétruisait à petits feux.

Sam regrettait. Il aurait dû rester près de Dean, il aurait dû le protéger de ces idiots, plutôt que de se saouler au bar comme tout bon looser qui se respecte. Il déglutit, ravalant la culpabilité. S'apitoyer sur son sort n'était pas la solution, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Pas quand Dean avait besoin de lui.

Il se redressa.

-Tu… Tu veux aller faire un tour au café d'en face ? Ils ont de la tarte…

A vrai dire, il y en avait aussi dans la convention. Dans la pièce aménagée en cantine-bar, un stand spécial avait été monté, proposant deux menus principaux aux clients. Le menu « Sam », qui consistait en une grande salade, un thé et une boîte de cookies. Et le menu « Dean », c'est-à-dire hamburger, soda et tarte aux pommes. Pour être honnête, Sam avait été vaguement tenté de goûter la tarte, parce qu'elle avait été préparée, théoriquement, de la façon dont Dean l'aimait le plus, c'est-à-dire de la même manière que leur mère. Mais il s'était retenu, parce que ce serait une insulte en la mémoire de sa mère, et une intrusion dans le monde privé de Dean.

Son frère regarda sa main blessée sans répondre, mais il suivit le mouvement lorsque Sam attrapa son bras sans brutalité. Il jeta un regard au café juste à côté de la rue, « Chez Penny ».

-Ils ont des cookies, aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

Il ne leva pas la tête et ne vit pas l'expression surprise de son cadet.

-Euh… je… je ne sais pas…, balbutia celui-ci sans savoir quoi penser.

-S'ils n'en ont pas, j'en achèterais.

-Dean ?

-La ferme, Sammy.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir lu cette fic.<em>**


	19. Invincibles?

**_Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ma fic, "Cheveux Blancs". Vos reviews étaient un véritable plaisir à lire, et toute extrêmement encourageantes. Donc, je vous remercie chaleureusement de votre soutien.  
><em>**

**_Je reviens avec ce petit OS , lequel a été écrit il y a quelques jours, dans le but originel d'être drôle, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas au final... Il est centré sur Sam et Dean, quelque part entre la saison 3 et la saison 7 (oui, ça fait large, il n'y a pas vraiment de timeline). _  
><strong>

**_Summary: '__Et comment c'est arrivé ?' Dean était bien trop à l'ouest pour répondre. Il observait la fenêtre donnant sur un jardin, le regard vide. Sam se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre. C'était presque drôle. 'Il est tombé dans la baignoire.'_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean et Sam Winchester ne sont pas invincibles<strong>

Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Sam observait le médecin s'affairer autour de son frère, attendant patiemment que la question fatidique tombe enfin.

Pour une fois, ce sera plutôt simple d'y répondre, songea le cadet Winchester avec acidité.

Après avoir braqué le faisceau d'une minuscule lampe de poche dans chaque œil de Dean, le médecin se tourna enfin vers Sam.

-Et comment c'est arrivé ?

Dean était bien trop à l'ouest pour répondre. Il observait la fenêtre donnant sur un jardin, le regard vide. Sam se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre. C'était presque drôle.

-Il est tombé dans la baignoire.

Ok, _c'était _drôle, douloureusement drôle, et Sam dut se battre pour réprimer le sourire amer qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres, au risque de passer pour un psychopathe.

Le médecin hocha la tête avec de se retourner vers son patient qui cligna des yeux bêtement.

-Et bien, il a une belle commotion cérébrale, annonça-t-il et Sam fut loin d'être surpris. C'est plus commun que vous ne le croyez, un nombre incalculable de gens en ont à cause de ce genre d'incident…

Le médecin continua, mais Sam n'écoutait plus. A vrai dire, il avait dès le début diagnostiqué la commotion cérébrale. Ce n'était pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière, que Dean allait en avoir. La raison pour laquelle le cadet Winchester avait emmené son frère aux urgences était la flaque pourpre qui grossissait sous le crâne de son aîné après qu'il l'ait retrouvé étendu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Sam savait qu'une plaie à la tête saignait beaucoup sans pour autant être gravissime. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas assez senti l'âme d'un chirurgien pour tenter le tout pour le tout et tenter de recoudre lui-même la plaie. Autant pour une bête plaie ouverte au bras, à la jambe ou sur le torse, il se serait attelé à la tâche sans une once d'hésitation, mais tout ce qui touchait au cou à ce qu'il supportait, Sam n'oserait probablement jamais. Parce que sous les cheveux, il y a le crâne. Et sous le crâne, il y a le cerveau et Sam n'était pas assez fou pour risquer le bien-être de cet organe ô combien précieux.

Le plus comique, dans cette histoire ridicule, c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Dean se retrouvait aux urgences.

Parce que _Jack n'avait pas acheté les autocollants antidérapants en forme de poisson. _Jack était le cousin de la gérante du motel, et c'était celle-ci qui s'était excusée auprès de Sam pour leur avoir attribué la chambre sans autocollants antidérapants dans la baignoire, car comme mentionné plus tôt, _Jack n'avait pas acheté les autocollants antidérapants en forme de poisson_, et qu'il allait certainement le faire la semaine prochaine.

Si Sam avait été conscient à quelle genre de merde ça allait les mener, il aurait protesté et exigé une chambre respectant les normes de sécurité. Mais les frères avaient vécu dans des situations tellement pires – et encore, c'était un euphémisme – que Sam n'avait pas vraiment vu la grande menace que représentait la faïence mouillée d'une baignoire.

Grave erreur.

Sam poussa un soupir et porta la main sur son front. Pourquoi leur vie ne pouvait _jamais _être un tant soit peu facile ? Ce n'était déjà pas bien évidemment de se balader à travers tout le continent avec une _classic car _alors qu'ils étaient recherchés par quasiment toutes les autorités du pays, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se trimballent dans les hôpitaux – lesquels représentaient évidemment un énorme risque de faire pincer dans la seconde par le FBI, les Marshall et Sam ne savait quoi d'autre – à cause de ce putain d'_incident _censés arriver _aux autres_.

« Si ça arrive aux autres, pourquoi pas à vous ? » souffla une petite voix perfide dans la tête de Sam, qui l'ignora parfaitement en faveur du médecin qui avait terminé son monologue médical.

-Et voilà, claironna-t-il fièrement. Il faudra revenir pour retirer les points de suture, mais il est vivement conseillé de rester au moins cette nuit en observation.

-On ne peut pas, je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

Le médecin hocha la tête, sans pour autant essayer de cacher sa mine désapprobatrice. Evidemment, le choix de Sam était contre tout avis médical, mais le cadet Winchester s'en fichait bien. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de blessure plus d'une fois dans sa vie.

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas raconter ça au médecin, alors il avait prétexté à la place une sombre histoire de journalistes qui étaient attendus à l'autre bout du pays pour le scoop du siècle et qu'ils ne pouvaient _absolument pas _se permettre rater la date limite sous risque de louper ce qui était probablement la plus grande chance de leur carrière.

Sam ignorait si le médecin avait avalé son histoire, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous répète les consignes à suivre _impérativement _pour ce genre de blessure…

Le cadet Winchester se retint très fort de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir digne du plus blasé des ados, et se força à arborer un visage sérieux et préoccupé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les frères étaient dans le couloir, Dean dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par une infirmière qui lui plairait probablement s'il n'était tellement à l'ouest, et Sam en train de signer les papiers de décharges alors qu'il recevait les dernières consignes venant du médecin.

Au bout de ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, les frères étaient dans l'Impala. Dean affalé à la place du mort, Sam derrière le volant.

Sam démarra la voiture, qui s'engagea lentement dans le trafique, et prit la direction du motel, qu'ils avaient quitté en panique une heure plus tôt. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans l'habitat. Sam jeta un regard en biais à son aîné, qui fixait bêtement la route.

Parler à son aîné dans cet état ne servirait probablement à rien. Le médecin lui avait administré des antidouleurs en plus de l'anesthésiant sous lequel l'aîné des Winchester avait été placé pour être recousu. Pour ce faire, on avait bien entendu rasé une portion entière de la chevelure de Dean, et recouvert le tout d'un gros pansement. Quand Dean sera suffisamment lucide pour s'en apercevoir, il en fera probablement tout un drame.

« Mais au moins, il va bien. » résonna la même petite voix – soudain moins perfide – dans la tête de Sam qui s'autorisa un petit soupir.

Dean allait bien, pour l'instant. _Pour l'instant_. Parce que Dean aurait pu mourir. Il aurait pu _mourir_, juste en tombant de la plus mauvaise manière qu'il soit dans sa baignoire à cause du carrelage trop humide. Il aurait pu mourir bêtement en se brisant le cou contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il aurait pu _mourir _dans sa _baignoire_.

Un ricanement nerveux, sarcastique, traversa la gorge nouée de Sam, qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état pour un accident si bête, si… si _commun_.

C'était le genre de choses qui arrivaient à tout le monde, pas seulement aux autres. Tout le monde, y compris eux.

Dean et Sam Winchester étaient des chasseurs, des quasi-soldats entraînés, confrontés au danger plus que la plupart des gens durant leur vie. Mais ils n'étaient pas invincibles.

Dean et Sam Winchester n'étaient pas invincibles.

Et c'était une baignoire qui venait de leur prouver.

_Fin_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir lu cette fic.<em>**


	20. We're broke again - Note Auteur

_**S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LISEZ LA NOTE EN FIN DE PAGE - IMPORTANT**_

_**Voici un petit OS écrit sur le thème de la liberté, avec comme personnages principaux Dean, Cas et l'Imapala. Sam est présent, mais ne participe pas activement pour cette fois.**_

_**Quand je l'ai relu, ça m'a semblé être peut-être un peu à l'eau de rose, je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas, je vous laisse en juger. Il s'agit d'un AU de la **__**saison 5**__**, dans lequel Castiel a perdu ses pouvoirs d'ange et a rejoint les Winchester sur la route. (J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un moment, alors ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un AU de la saison 9).**_

_**Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer : **_**Supernatural ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

><p><strong>We're broke again<strong>

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel avait pris la _voiture_, mais il n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'y habituer. Les hommes ont toujours vanté la rapidité de cette machine – certes bien plus véloce que les chevaux – mais Castiel la trouvait toujours trop lente. Il avait le temps de voir défiler chaque élément du paysage derrière la vitre, et il fallait compter plusieurs heures pour passer d'une ville à l'autre…

Cette lenteur n'était pas en soi dérangeante pour Castiel, mais elle contribuait fortement à la vraie raison qui le poussait à déprécier ce mode de déplacement. L'engin était tellement lent à atteindre sa destination que Castiel avait le temps de… et bien, de rien faire, justement. Après tout, assis sur un siège dans une machine roulante, il n'avait rien à faire à part attendre qu'ils arrivent à bon port, et ce pendant de longues heures. Il ne pouvait que se désoler de la lenteur excessive de ce qui était pourtant considéré comme un moyen de déplacement rapide par les humains. Comment des êtres affublés d'une vie si courte pouvaient-ils accepter de perdre leur temps ainsi, rien que pour aller d'un point à un autre ?

La question poussait irrémédiablement l'ange à se demander comment Sam et Dean, qui avaient passé 90% de leur vie sur la route, pouvaient se complaire d'une telle contrainte, d'autant plus que leur espérance de vie se voyait sérieusement réduite par leur activité quotidienne.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent des autres. Dean était au volant, Sam endormi sur la banquette arrière, Cas à la place du mort, et l'Impala toujours dans l'Arkansas. L'ex-ange ne parvenait pas à s'accommoder d'un tel manque d'efficacité, et, pour s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose, il avait décidé de faire l'inventaire de leur matériel.

Il y a deux jours, il avait dressé une liste de toutes les armes des Winchester et les avait classées par leur degré d'efficacité, d'utilisation et d'ancienneté. La veille, il s'était affairé à ranger et classer les cassettes audio de Dean, et celui-ci n'avait étonnamment pas protesté. Aujourd'hui, l'ex-ange s'était attelé à faire les comptes.

Tandis que l'Impala filait le long d'une route désespérément droite et plate, Castiel avait étalé sur ses genoux toutes les factures des deux dernières semaines, ainsi que toutes les cartes de crédit dont ils disposaient. Après avoir constaté un gâchis d'au moins trente-cinq dollars par l'achat excessif d'hamburgers et de produits issus de la restauration asiatique, l'ange avait méticuleusement examiné chaque carte de crédit. Et il avait repéré un problème.

-Dean ?

Sa voix grave résonna dans l'habitacle, interrompant le ronron du moteur. Dean ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais Castiel vit ses yeux se braquer sur le rétroviseur pour regarder la banquette arrière. Sam, par un phénomène tout à fait impressionnant, était parvenu à trouver une position acceptable pour s'endormir sur la banquette arrière, malgré la longueur quasiment anormale de ses jambes et la largeur de son torse.

Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire, même s'il jugea l'action de son ami parfaitement inutile. Il n'avait repéré aucun changement dans le rythme respiratoire du cadet Winchester, ce qui voulait dire que l'intervention de l'ange ne l'avait nullement dérangé dans sa phase de sommeil.

Dean lui jeta enfin un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Quoi ?

Il parlait à mi-voix, et Castiel décida de suivre son exemple.

-Nous n'avons plus d'argent.

-Hein ?

L'ex-ange prit quelques secondes pour comprendre l'altercation. Il avait depuis peu découvert que le vocabulaire des hommes était aussi chaotique que leur histoire. Leur façon de parler, dénuée de toute structure logique, était compliquée à apprendre, et même si Castiel avait acquis les rudiments, il éprouvait encore certaines difficultés.

-L'argent, répéta-t-il. Il n'y en a plus.

-J'avais compris, rétorqua Dean d'un ton cynique. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai encore des billets dans mon portefeuille.

-Un seul, et c'est un billet valant cinq dollars, rétorqua l'ange d'un ton sans réplique. Ce n'est pas assez pour assurer les frais d'hébergement au sein du plus délabré des motels de ce pays. Quant aux cartes de crédit, elles sont toutes invalidées depuis des mois, sauf une, mais sa date d'expiration est dépassée depuis hier. Nous n'avons plus d'argent, Dean, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Assurément, le problème était grave. L'argent était une denrée ridiculement indispensable à l'être humain depuis qu'il avait adopté une société fondée sur cet objet d'échange. L'ange n'avait personnellement jamais compris pourquoi une pièce d'or vaudrait plus qu'un bout de pain. Après tout, le bout de pain se mangeait. L'or était un métal froid sans autre valeur que son aspect attrayant.

Cependant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'argent était un élément vital, car il permettait de s'acheter de quoi se loger et se restaurer. Et s'ils n'avaient plus d'argent, ils n'avaient plus de toit ou de nourriture. En d'autres termes, ils étaient destinés à mourir.

Pourtant, Dean ne sembla pas très inquiet. Il fixait la route, soupira, et haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ?

Encore une fois, Castiel fut pris à court par la question. Il avait cru avoir analysé correctement leur situation. L'argent était un élément essentiel à leur survie. C'était même une chose essentielle au monde entier, qui ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça. Les célébrités de ce monde n'étaient-elles pas des milliardaires ? Des hommes et des femmes ne suaient-ils pas sang et eau afin de gagner de l'argent et d'assurer le bien-être de leur famille ? Des jeunes hommes et femmes ne s'endettaient-ils pas de plusieurs millions afin de pouvoir financer leurs études à l'université ?

L'attitude apparemment désinvolte de Dean le déroutait. Même si les chasseurs ne vivaient pas exactement comme leurs congénères, ils évoluaient au sein de la même société, et par conséquent, devaient se plier aux mêmes règles.

-Nous ne pourrons pas trouver un logis pour la nuit sans argent, annonça l'ex-ange d'un ton sérieux.

-Sans doute que non.

Castiel fronça des sourcils et étudia le profil de Dean. Son ami conduisait calmement. Toutes les caractéristiques de sa posture et des traits de son visage témoignaient de sa totale décontraction. Et également en totale opposition avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Dean, tu comprends ce que je dis ? interrogea Castiel, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Je ne suis pas totalement idiot, Cas.

Cela devait vouloir dire « oui ».

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas inquiet ? Comment allons-nous faire ce soir ?

-On avisera.

Cette fois, Castiel ne fut pas étonné par la réponse. Il avait eut le temps de s'habituer à la méthode particulière avec laquelle les Winchester affrontaient les pires situations. _L'improvisation_.

Castiel avait été longtemps étranger à une telle méthode. Toute son existence avait, après tout, était guidée par un plan aux instructions précises et soigneusement réfléchies. Rien n'était dû au hasard, que ce soit la chute de Lucifer, le deal de Mary, la naissance de Dean ou l'Apocalypse… Tout cela était censé arriver et tout cela était arrivé.

Mais Castiel avait rompu la tradition en renonçant à ses pouvoirs, sa _destiné_ et en rejoignant les Winchester, tout comme Sam et Dean cherchaient leur propre moyen de stopper la fin des temps, en refusant obstinément de suivre leur destiné. Depuis, leur vie se résumait à une succession de choix aléatoires, irréfléchis, et souvent illogiques. Parfois même contre-productifs.

-Dean ?

-Hm ?

-Je ne comprends pas ta logique.

A vrai dire, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Castiel ne comprenait pas à propos des humains. Il s'était toujours demandé comment son frère Gabriel était parvenu à s'accoutumer si aisément à leur mode de vie. Lui n'y arrivait pas, et ce malgré ses efforts. Le seul code de conduite en vigueur d'un être humain, que même un enfant de dix ans était à même de comprendre, échappait parfois à l'ex-ange.

Mais malgré son inexpérience dans tout ce qui touchait la vie des mortels, Castiel en savait assez pour être conscient que l'attitude de Dean affolerait un être humain. Parce que l'argent était une denrée indispensable à tout être humain actuel, et qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent, et qu'ils allaient mourir de faim et de froid s'ils n'avaient plus d'argent.

C'était tout à fait logique, tout à fait cohérent et Castiel ne comprenait pas la logique de Dean.

Celui qui aurait dû – _devrait être_ – l'Epée de Michael poussa un soupir. Castiel connaissait cette mimique, tant Dean l'avait utilisée. Elle exprimait communément de l'agacement et de la fatigue. Il en était l'évidente cause, mais il s'y était habitué.

-Cas…

-Oui, Dean ?

-Regarde dehors.

Automatiquement, Castiel obtempéra. Une étendue désertique et plate s'offrit à ses yeux, un bien triste et ennuyeux spectacle que le ciel grisâtre ne faisait que renforcer. Comble du désespoir, l'Impala était le seul véhicule à rouler sur la chaussée droite et plate qui s'étendait en face d'elle à perte de vue.

-Je ne comprends pas ta demande, Dean, déclara Castiel au bout de quelques secondes. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois voir en particulier ?

Nouveau soupir de la part de Dean.

-Non, idiot. Je veux juste que tu regardes autour de toi, et que tu la ressentes.

-Ressentir quoi ?

-La liberté, crétin.

La réponse de Dean plongea l'ex-ange dans une profonde réflexion.

La liberté était encore une notion inconnue à ses yeux. Dean n'avait cessé de targuer les nombreux avantages de la liberté, du libre arbitre, mais Castiel ne l'avait jamais vraiment réellement ressenti. Il n'avait jamais ressenti beaucoup d'émotions durant sa modeste existence, excepté la satisfaction à de rares occasions, et de la grande perplexité la plupart du temps.

Dean et Sam vibraient de cette sensation de « liberté » sans arrêt. Décider de leur propre chef, vivre selon leurs propres règles, faire comme bon leur semble… Tout en assumant toutes les conséquences qui résultaient de leurs choix.

La notion de liberté était étrangement liée à celle des conséquences et des responsabilités. Castiel avait appris, de manière très pragmatique, que faire un choix équivalait à assumer les conséquences, et que les conséquences amenaient à assumer ses responsabilités sans aucune échappatoire pour se dérober. Dans ce cas, en quoi la notion de liberté était-elle opposée à celle de l'obéissance et de la destinée, si au final, on devait se plier à des impératifs sans aucune chance d'y réchapper ?

C'était totalement illogique.

-Cas, gronda Dean à côté de lui. Arrête de penser et détend-toi.

Se détendre. Encore une autre notion inconnue pour Castiel. Il ne savait pas se sentir stressé, donc il ne savait pas se détendre. Il était ce qu'il était et c'était tout.

A présent, Castiel était autre chose, et ça le perturbait profondément. Assis dans une voiture trop lente, il observa placidement le paysage s'étirer derrière la vitre sans y trouver quoi que ce soit de… de pertinent, d'utile, de _logique_.

Et c'était ici qu'était l'inévitable faille.

Castiel était incapable de se déconnecter de son cerveau, de sa logique implacable qui avait régi son entière existence. Il avait toujours réfléchi en soldat, et il continuait de réfléchir en soldat. Il n'admirait pas les choses. Il les observait, les analysait, additionnait A à B. Il ne s'émerveillait pas de la vie, il lui trouvait un aspect parfaitement raisonné.

Il était conscient de cette habitude systématique qui était la sienne. Les anges ne sont pas dépourvus d'empathie, mais elle n'était pas aussi exubérante que chez les créatures terrestres.

Le moteur gronda soudainement dans l'habitacle, et Castiel perçut tout de suite la nette augmentation de vitesse de l'Impala. Il jeta un regard à Dean, qui l'ignora et préféra glisser une cassette dans l'autoradio.

Led Zeppelin s'époumona dans l'habitacle, même si Dean n'avait pas mis le son à fond. Castiel regarda la banquette arrière par-dessus son épaule. Etonnamment, Sam n'avait pas été réveillé par la musique. Il continuait de dormir, dans sa position improbable et certainement inconvenable pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres maintenant. L'ex-ange pouvait même l'entendre pousser un petit soupir contenté dans son sommeil. Il devait faire un rêve.

Un rêve. Castiel n'avait jamais rêvé, et il était curieux de tenter l'expérience. Il s'était certes infiltré plusieurs fois dans les rêves des êtres humains, dont Dean. Mais il n'avait jamais été sujet lui-même à un tel phénomène, et était étranger à ses effets sur l'individu. Que ressentait-on quand on sortait d'un rêve ? Sommes-nous heureux, satisfaits, émerveillés, sereins ? Ou alors angoissés, bouleversés, déconcertés, terrifiés ?

La musique le berçait malgré lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il trouvait les notes trop… violentes pour l'apaiser. Et pourtant…

Dean fredonnait la chanson, un doigt tapant en rythme contre le volant. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la route, mais le regard ailleurs, loin sans doute.

Castiel reporta son regard sur le paysage. Plat, laid, inintéressant.

Il n'y avait rien, personne. Excepté le ciel, la route, la voiture, et le grondement du moteur rythmé par Led Zeppelin.

Et ils étaient libres. Si ce n'était dans la vie, au moins dans leur cœur. Et dans leur âme.

Ils étaient libres.

_We are free, now_.

_Fin_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chers lecteurs,<strong>_

_**Je profite de cette opportunité pour vous annoncer que ceci est la fanfiction qui clôturera la suite de tags « Brother or Father », et qu'il s'agit de ma dernière publication dans le fandom de **_**Supernatural**_**. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je ne suis plus vraiment présente dans ce fandom, et que j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs en ce moment. Je ne sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire "jamais", mais je ne pense plus écrire sur Sam et Dean.**_

_** Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu, suivie, et laissé des reviews qui m'ont toute grandement encouragée. **_

_**En espérant que cette fic vous a plu,**_

_**Sauterelle.**_


End file.
